first love for real
by broken flame
Summary: 'why did you come here' she asked sadly. 'Because i love you, I will always come when you need me, i'll never let anyone hurt you, I want to be with you, and I want you to be with me, no matter what, your my first love, Mori.' ' Shinji...
1. first meeting

.

Prolog.  
I was looking through my closet with my information sheet in hand. The reason I had this paper filled with his likes and dislikes was to make certain I would look like someone he would leave with. I had watched him for 3 days now and I was sure of where he and his friends were meeting. This had to work without his help it was all over

'got that right hime I'm gonna take you out' a cold voice said in my mind. Her speech brought a pain stabbing through my whole body and for a moment I doubled over in pain.

'Not happening you twisted hollow.' I growled in replay.

He would help, and if he refused I think either my looks or my sword will change his mind. From what Urahara tells me the guys a pervert all I have to do is use that to my advantage. You will help me Shinji Hirako or I'll make you help me and it won't be pretty.  
_

They all entered the club ready for a night of fun and laughter. The group consisted of Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Renji, and Rangiku. All the other vizored had said no to coming (except Kensi who let out a string of profane words.) Hitsugaya was back in the soul society, along with Shuhei, and Kira. They choose a large round both in the corner. Everyone but Rangiku and Shinji ordered nonalcoholic drinks. The girls all started in on talk while the boys except Shinji acted like they cared. Shinji was too busy watching all the other girls dance. As he got distracted by a blonde he didn't even notice the girl approaching him.

"Hey pretty boy what's your name?'

' he was startled to look up and see a girl he had noticed earlier addressing him. She was about 5'3 with black hair down to mid back; she had bright green eyes, and was wearing jeans ripped at the knees along with an emerald green halter top.

"Shinji Hirako and what's yours angel?" He said with his usual smirk as all his friends gaped that this girl was actually pretty yet she was giving Shinji the time of day.

'' I'm Mori Akiki, want to dance?'' she said giving Hirako a flirtatious look.

''WHAT! No way!'' this was Hiyori who look shocked.

''I'm sorry, is Shinji your boyfriend?" Mori said.

''No way I'm not dating him!'' said Hiyori whose expression had changed to outraged.

''Well then I don't see a problem here'' the girl said silencing Hiyori for what could be the first time ever.  
" So Shinji did you want to dance or not?''

"Uh..Yeah I did.'' He said standing Mori then grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Everyone in the group went back to their conversation except Hiyori who watched the two dance while silently stewing.

''LOOK!'' Hiyori suddenly cried 5 minutes later. The whole group turned to see Shinji leaving out the front door with that girl.

''Where are they going?'' asked Ichigo.

'' Ask Isshin to explain when you get home'' said Rukia in reply causing Ichigo to blush.

'' That little hussy'' said Hiyori with venom in her voice.

''Look Shinji's an adult and it's his business,'' said Renji who for once was the voice of reason.

''Yeah lets have a drinking contest" said(guess who)Rangiku.

''No!'' everyone said at once.

Outside Mori lead Shinji to an ally. After a moment Shinji turned around to find she was no longer looking at him with the lust filled expression she had used in the club. But was instead regarding him with cold calculating expression. Suddenly feeling nervous he made sure his arrogant grin was still in place before he broke the silence.

''What's with you?" he asked.

'' Just wondering if I found the right Shinji Hirako. For a former captain you sure didn't pick up on my reitsu.'' Shinji was shocked his grin wavered for a moment before he spoke.

''don't know what you're talking about angel I only came out here for one reason and now that it looks like that's not happening I think I'll go rejoin my friends.''

"Really so you're not the former captain of the fifth squad funny cause you look just like the picture Urahara gave me." She said with a smirk of her own.

" You know Urahara?"

''Yeah and he said Shinji Hirako could help me and judging by your reitsu he was right your like me.''

''I'm nothing like you princess'' for a moment he looked dangerous.

'' Really cause I'm a soul reaper who left the soul society and now has an inner hollow, still think were nothing alike?"

''You're lying.'' said Shinji but he didn't look so sure.

''Oh yeah how bout we head to Urahara's and you can find out.''  
_-

They were now in Urahara's underground training area staring at each other. Shinji was still in his gigia, Mori however was in soul form. She wore her soul reaper uniform sleeveless with an orange obi instead of the normal white one. Tucked into this obi was a zanpactou the hilt was green the guard was gold and star shaped sporting a design of odd looking runes. She also had three long scars running shoulder to wrist on her right arm that didn't show in her gigia.

''So you are a soul reaper I'll give you that, I can also sense your hollow now. But why should I help you?'' said Shinji.

'' I want to join the vizored. And I'm strong."

''Hate to tell you sweetheart but you don't look it.'' Shinji stated. In response to this the girl let her spirit energy loose it was easily that of a captain if not more, and brought Shinji to his knees before he could adjust to it.

''Fine you made your point. I'll fight you, if your strong you can join us if not I'll leave you to the hollow.''

''You don't expect me to win do you.''

''No I don't so how bout we make it interesting?'' She looked suspicious at those words.

''How so?'' This brought a smirk to Hirako's face.

''If You win you get something if I win I get something picking up on where I'm going with this?''

''Fine if I win you have to ask that awful Hiyori girl out on a date so I can watch her beat you silly.''

'' Alright and if I win you have to kiss me.'' His arrogant smirk got even bigger like the Cheshire cat

Before he could utter another word a fist met his face. He glared at her before charging and sending a kick at her. She dodged easily, and slapped an arm up to grab his leg and flip him onto his back.

''Alright now we get serious call on you hollow princess your gonna need it.'' With this he pulled on his own mask and drew his sword.

an hour later they were still at it, Mori had a long gash down her left arm and Shinji had one down his right leg. Both were covered in dirt and had bruises in places. Mori had yet to call on her hollow. They flew at one another once again swords crashing Shinji kicked her in the gut gaining the upper hand.

But when Mori picked herself up from the dirt she was wearing a mask and her voice was layered. The mask was shaped like Ichigo's its design was a painted butterfly whose wings stretched across the face. It was black with orange and pink on it.

'' Now you're in for it pretty boy I'm not as nice as the hime." The hollow Mori spoke.

''So you're her hollow huh. Well I'm glad you find me pretty.'' Shinji joked

"My name is Netsubaki that's the name hime gave me." Said the hollow.

They began to fight once more.

'' She named you?'' Shinji said as they held their swords to each other's throats.

'' Yeah she's a good kid but I want control, and you're in the way of that" with those words the Netsubaki jacked her knee straight up causing Shinji to fall to the ground in pain. He rolled out of the way as she staged down where he had been, and knocked her knees out from under her. Once she was down he kicked her sword from her hand and used his so smash her hollow mask, putting Mori back in control.

Mori opened her eyes to see her sword lying ten feet away and that she was pinned down by Hirako who was smiling like a mad man.

''Heads up sweetheart I win. You pass the vizored will train you.''

''Fine get off me and get it over with you creep.''

'' trainings gonna take a while."

'' Not the training you won the bet stupid.''

'' Well look whose all eager. Don't worry about that right now ill collect on a later date.'' With that he turned and started toward the ladder up to the shop she picked up her sword and started to follow when he called over his shoulder

''don't worry Princess I won't forget I always collect on a debt.'' Mori groaned inwardly saying that's what I was afraid of.

**So, how do you like it please review.**

Lots of love  
Broken flame.


	2. training

Chapter 2 Shinji's POV. (point of view.)  
_

"keep running princess!" Hiyori yelled. Everyone else seemed to pick up on my little nickname for Mori much to her horror. She was now on the crappy Hiyori exercise machine for her second day and she was not happy about it either. Thinking back to her first day here at the warehouse I couldn't help but widen my grin.

It was midnight as we came to the warehouse from Urahara's; we had stayed awhile after we fought. I was now carrying a duffle bag filled with everything Mori owned which was a few sets of clothes some cash and a box she refused to explain. I gave her a quick description of everyone so she would know the basics.

''Don't make Hiyori mad. Don't read anything Lisa loans you. Rose and love are ok. Hatchi should not be patronized. Don't make Mashiro talk more than you have to. And for the love of all that is good do not look talk to or breath in front of Kensi.''

''Wow your friends sound like an easygoing crowed can't wait to meet Kensi.'' Her voice was filled with sarcasm. For the rest of the walk we were silent.

Once we arrived at the warehouse she made her first big mistake. She said hi to Mashiro causing  
to drag Mori off to meet Kensi.

''KENSI LOOK AT THE NEW GIRL!"

''Go away I don't care about it.''

''That's not very nice." With that Mashiro stormed off leaving her alone with Kensi.

''Um hey your Kensi right? Nice to meet cha.'' She said with a nervous smile.

''yeah? And what so nice about it?'' Kensi demanded with an angry look.

''I'm sorry.'' Mori said in a small voice.

''For what"

'' I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just I'm really sacred right now.''  
Her voice suggested she was close to tears as she went on.

'' The hollow is always talking now and I know its strong and I'm just so scared!" she now fell to her knees with sobs wracking her frame and hysterical tears falling.

Kensi looked lost as of what to do. He looked horrified he had made her cry he was standing holding his arms out as though he would comfort her but he seemed to be rooted in place.

''He hey,'' he stuttered, 'don't cry I didn't mean it really!'' he was getting frantic so I decided to step in.

''hey Mori come here,'' I called.

''Okay." She sniffed.'' Bye kk Kensi I hh hope we cc can still be friends.'' She stuttered.

'' Yeah defiantly we can be friends.'' Was all poor Kensi could think to say.

Once we were out of his line of sight and hearing range her crying stopped and her eyes were dry. This confirmed that I was right and it had all been an act from the start.

'' Why did you play him like that?'', I asked.

''you and I both know he wouldn't have liked me any other way.'' I was startled by the fact she was right.

''Fine let's start your training on the crappy Hiyori machine first thing in the morning princess.''  
From somewhere upstairs I heard the little devil yell it's super.

'' where can I sleep? 'she asked.

''You're welcome to stay in my room."

''Is there a room that doesn't come with a pervert?'' I made a follow me gesture and lead her to the room that would be hers. It was next kensi's and Hiyori's no one else would take it. Once inside I set her bag on the bed and then sat there myself watching her. She looked around a moment or two then looked at me.

'' thanks Hirako I need to get ready for bed now.'' I still watched her.

'' as in change clothes.'' I kept my face blank then spoke

'' that's what I'm waiting for princess aren't you going to thank me for helping you? I smirked.

'' No, Kensi, now him I might thank.''  
''WHAT!'' I shouted. She then busted out laughing.

''You should have seen your face. Why would you care anyway?''

''Because your my first love can't have you running of to someone else.'' This earned me a smack on the head, and a glare which I found rather cute.

'' why do I get the feeling I'm not the first girl you've said that to?''

'' you're the first one I meant it with.''

''yep and that one too. Get out Hirako ill deal with you later.''

'' now when you say it like that it sounds like''

''OUT!'' she cut me off not only with her shout but a sharp blow to my arm.

'' I'm going geeze woman!''

END FLASHBACK

She was sure holding out on that stupid machine, probably had another day in her. But Hiyori seemed to hate her on sight for some reason and that wasn't helping at all.

''KEEP RUNNING!'' the crazy girl yelled again sheesh she's loud.

'' I am running you little brat!''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she demanded.

'' what you are. An annoying little brat with an attitude.'' It's going to be a long day.

MORI'S POV  
I was gasping for air. First that bunch of crazies made me run on some stupid machine designed by Hiyori I ran for 3 freakin days! Now I was in my inner world it was normally a calm meadow. There was a lake with a sakura beside it that was always in bloom and no matter how long you walked you could never get to the surrounding Forrest. My Kanata Rikatori was always in this flower filled meadow but now he was nowhere to be seen, and the trees were dying my tulips were black and shriveled and there was no Rikatori joking with me. There was only Netsubaki, an exact copy of me only in with white hair and skin along with yellow eyes.

We came at each other once again her fist crashed into my face bringing a sharp pain but I ignored it I could not lose this battle. I sent a kick for her face that she easily dodged but I had known she would I used my momentum to swing my body into a circle and slam my sword into her, I had been fighting for what felt like days it had to end or I would come apart at the seams. She fell to the ground and I stood beaten bruised and bloody staring down at her. Netsubaki looked up at me her face streaked with blood

''guess this means you're in charge now Hime.'' She said her voice weak.

''Yeah, I don't want to fight any more you seem ok when you act right.'' My voice was also strained I felt weak.

''Don't make a mistake Hime I'm not done with you. You're going to get weak and when you do your soul is mine.'' As she spoke she dissolved, but I knew without a doubt she was still alive and meant what she said.  
_

Shinji's Pov  
Mori had been fighting for 58 minutes, Lisa was now in with her her body was becoming covered with plaster her butterfly mask now looked more frightening than mildly pretty like I had thought that night at Urahara's place. I watched on as she sent a Cero at Lisa then lunged at her as soon as she dodged. Her hollow was almost in complete control it felt like the black reitsu was smothering the last little flame of the jade green reitsu I knew was Mori's.

'' What the H***!", the yell snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Lisa. Mori, or Netsubaki one was now standing stark still. Though the shout lead me to believe she hadn't been a moment ago. As she stood a violent shiver like motion racked her body and she fell to the ground as the plaster started to crumple.

'' Lisa what happened" I demanded.

'' I don't know she was fighting then this do you think it killed her?''

'' No I can feel her she still alive, and it feels like she's getting stronger.'' This was Hatchi.

Everyone then turned as we heard a groaning it was Mori or her hollow one. She was pulling herself up from the ground using her sword for support. Once she was standing I saw she was free of plaster except for her mast just as I took notice she reached up and ripped it away from her face. It fell to the ground and shattered. Then I found myself staring into her eyes. These however were not her eyes they weren't green or even the yellow of the hollow her eyes were now so bright blue they looked like clear glass to me I stared at her in awe not even realizing how wrong the color change should have seemed.

'' What are you looking at Hirako?'' Mori was without a doubt herself if that was what she chose to say now. As she said it I thought of all the fights we had this week and all the times she had hit me as a result of a pervey comment I made. I had to smile as I watched the girl who was now my first love sink to the ground in exhaustion.

**please review, I need to know what you think!**

lots of love  
broken flame. 


	3. Her story

Shinji's POV. 

She now lay on the ground. Defeating her hollow had taken a lot out of Mori and we were all surprised by how it had happened. I walked over to her and carefully lifted her off the ground; I cradled her to my chest. Normally I would never get away with this, but right now she was so out of it she gripped my shirt and seemed to want to get closer. I hugged her to me a little more tightly and saw a smile on her sleeping face.

''What are you doing?'' Kensi looked like he was torn between taking her from me and letting me go.

''Taking her to her room she needs to rest.'' I gave him a smirk.

''Don't try anything creep.''

''I would never hurt my first love.''

''Yeah your four hundredth first love. 'Said Lisa.

''Just shut up.'' I said getting sick of their antics.

I carried her to her room and set her on the floor. I went to her bed and folded back the blankets. I then picked her up and placed her there pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

''Shinji?'' her voice was faint.

''Yes princess?'' what did she want I'm so tired.

''Did you see?" had she lost it how could I have missed her going hollow?

''yeah the hollow almost won but its ok now.'' I want to sleep.

''Na the sollow stupid the smars_.__''_ She slurred her words as unconsciousness claimed her but I was sure she said scars. What was she talking about?

I began to think. What do I really know about her? I made a mental list.

1. Her name is Mori Akiki.  
2. She's now a vizored.  
3. She knows Urahara  
4. She can lie well, very well.

That's it that's all I know about this girl. The forth thing makes her dangerous. How am I supposed to know everything she tells me isn't a lie? I can't be sure I need to be on my guard with this girl I need to know what's going on with her.

_-  
Mori's POV.

I was in my inner world once more, only now my sakura tree was in bloom, and the tulips had reopened their petals. Rikatori was also there. He is a man who looks about 20. His long brown hair worn in a long ponytail, and he dressed as a traditional samurai. His voice was indescribable. It was like the low voice of a man mixed with heavenly singing.

'' your back my little hime, and so soon usually you only visit when trouble comes I feel like a last resort.''

'' you're not a last resort. I just have trouble getting in here without getting knocked unconscious is all; well have to work on that. That and more training we haven't gone banki in forever.'' I said.

'' that's because Netsubaki was causing trouble. Now she's acting right we had a lovely chat earlier.''

''How long have I been out?'' I said he spoke as if it had been a while.

''Its late morning so from 8 last night to oh it's probably around ten.''

''The days half gone.'' I stated.

How had I slept so long? Usually the nightmares wake me quickly.  
The same one really every time the only thing that changes is what direction I watch from unable to move to stop it. That scene from 50 years ago ingrained in my mind never leaving me in peace.

'' I quite like your eyes blue like that little hime it suits you though all things considered I think we should make sure it's not caused by what I suspect it's caused by.'' His words shocked me.

I ran to the lake and looked at my reflection sure enough I was staring into crystal blue eyes. No, those couldn't be mine, yet they stared back at me from my face the eyes of a murderer. These eyes belonged to the man who toke everything from me and I'll die before I let him hurt anyone else. 

''Rikatori, were going to finish training here, then we can have Urahara check things out make sure it's not him.'' I said it as a command so he would know how serious this was.

''Of course just don't train to hard it might draw him out.'' Rikatori looked concerned. I nodded a yes.

''NETSUBAKI!'', I shouted calling her.

''Yes hime?'' she was now by Rikatori's side.

'' you've sensed it?''

'' if you mean another presence besides the three of us than yes I have.''

'' keep an eye on it. He's bad news.'' I did not need this right now.

'' I take it you two are familiar with whatever it is.''

'' it's not a part of my soul like you two if that's what you're asking. That's all you need to know for now just do as I say. Also we both need to work harder at training, you can go now.'' She left me and Rikatori.

'' Rikatori, I need a favor, if start I to lose to him lend me the strength to push you through my heart so he can't use me anymore just promise me that." He looked shocked but nodded his head he would help.

'' your waking up now but be warned Shinji is staring at you still.'' Oh great just what I need Hirako to cause more trouble for me.

Shinji's POV.

Mori's eyes opened and she sat straight up. She turned to look at me her eyes were green once more.

''Are my eyes right?'' she sounded desperate and her face showed fear.

''What do mean by that?'' I asked, is she scared there a hollows?

''Are they blue dam**t!'' she wasn't scared of the hollow if blue was what she was worried about. What did cause that transformation anyway, I couldn't put it together. A fist connecting with my arm brought me back to reality, man she hits hard!

''Answer me Hirako are my eyes blue?'' she was ordering me, but something in her tone rang of begging.

''no green like always'' she sighed in relief.

''What would be wrong if they were blue, what are you so afraid of?''

''Nothing'' she said. It was a lie.

'' don't lie to me princess before we left Urahara told me you would lie if something happened. its happening now and I want in. got it?'' I was mad now she was lying right to my face.

'' as soon as I can hold my hollow I'll tell you. Well go to Urahara and get his help. That's all I can tell you right now. Please Hirako you have to trust me.'' I nodded I would help this strange girl. I knew I would I didn't know why though why did she matter so much?

''we need to get back to training, you should have gotten me up sooner Hirako.'' She said standing and heading toward the door. I followed.

'' so its Hirako again now is it?''

''What of it?''

''It's just last night when you were clinging to me it was Shinji.'' She looked shocked the slapped herself on the forehead and moaned.

''What did I do'' she asked to open space.

''Confessed your undying love and asked Hiyori to be the flower girl.'

'' so I confessed huh. Things are going to be awkward with Kensi from now on.'' At those words I felt a vein twitch in my forehead.

'' I meant you confessed to me.''

'' I know what you meant. I also know it's a joke even falling down drunk I wouldn't admit that.''

''But you do love me.''

''Who says?'' she looked angry at that.

'' you said admit not say. Also you love the attention I give you.''

'' News flash when I hit you it's not because I like you.''

'' you also haven't denied it.'' I grinned at her shocked face.

'' I don't love you.''

'' maybe not yet but you will they all fall to my charms.''

''Yeah yeah get moving lover boy we have training to finish.

Three days later.

Mori flew through the air and slammed into a rock shattering it on impact. Hiyori who had delivered the blow removed her mask.

''You're going to have to do better than that princess. I don't care what Shinji says your totally worthless.''

''Hey Kensi,'' I called,'' how long was it that time?''

'' 20.32 seconds.'' He yelled back he had seemed to be unusually fond of Mori acting almost like a brother to her.

''WOW, you only trained for three days and you already have so much time Mo-Chan that's amazing!'' Mashiro said running over and hugging Mori.

'' Thanks Mashi-chan but you didn't even have to train I'm really not that great.'' She said using the nickname she had given Mashiro in return for hers they both seemed to enjoy the names.

''got that right.'' Said Hiyori.

'' I'm sorry Hi-Chan did you say something?'' Mori called with fake innocents.

''DON'T CALL ME THAT IM NOT YOUR FRIEND!''

''Alright then Hi-sensei did you say something?'' she now had a cute smirk on her face.

''You know what you're done. You can get stronger on your own from here and I'm sure as h**l not helping you, so your training is over get outta my sight!'' Hiyori said angrily.

''really? I'm through?'' she had an awed look on her face before she rushed forward and caught Hiyori in a hug.

'' Oh thank you Hiyori, thank you thank you thank you!'' she still had a hold on Hiyori and was jumping up and down In excitement.

'' let me go you freak let me go!'' she released Hiyori and looked at me.

'' Now we can talk Hirako.'' Her voice was now grave all giddiness gone.

''You're going to tell me everything?''

''Everything.''

Mori's POV.

Hirako and I were now sitting in my room. I was on the bed he was leaning against the door.

''Alright princess start talking." I knew he was going to say that, he has no patience.

''ok but no matter what I say don't interrupt till I'm done.'' he pretended to lock his lips and throw a key, I laughed. I toke a deep breath and started my tale.

FLASHBACK

I was walking to my new division. I was being sent to the 8th squad. Crap I said to myself I'm lost.

''Hey Mori'', called a male voice. I turned to see a man who looked mid-twenties but here you could never tell.

''Do I know you?'' I asked man this was annoying I need to find my squad.

'' Wow attitude much? I was in your class at the academy I'm the other student who graduated early. My name is Renko Sakutaro.''

'' Mori Akiki.'' I stated simply trying to place him I would have noticed this one. He was tall I came up to his shoulder. He had black hair that seemed to stick out in random spikes but In a cute way, but what really stood out were his eyes they were like crystals so blue and beautiful.

''Mori is a man's name.'' he now wore a smirk like he just won an argument that annoyed me. Stupid jerk I thought.

'' Renko is a stupid name so I guess that means were even. Now go away I need to find my squad, and I don't want to deal with your arrogant a** right now so get lost.''

''Your kind of rude aren't you, well your also awful pretty so I'll let it slide.'' Man he is so full of it.

''I said beat it jerk.'' Why can't he just go away already?

'' I'm in the 8th squad to I was going to accompany you there since it would look stupid if I showed up and you didn't.'' that superior tone again I want get a chance to fight this guy he needs a beating.

''Fine I'll walk with you to the d**n squad just keep your mouth shut.'' I growled.

''such language is unbecoming of a lady.'' That one earned him a blow to his head.

''OW, watch it woman you trying to kill me or something?'' he was now mad like me.

''Its unbecoming of a man to pick on a lady,'' I sneered at him.

''I'll keep that in mind if I see any ladies in the meantime I'll try to deal with the wildcat I just landed myself with"

'' that's it you're going down''

four hours later we arrived at our squad both worse for wear. But we were also both very happy, I would never admit it though. The third seat showed us around. I was now 10 seat that jerk was 8 seat.

Later that night as I was staring at celling of my room a tap on my window startled me. I walked over and pulled back the curtains to see Renko sitting on the window frame. I opened the window and pulled him in before shutting it back.

''What are you doing here stupid?'' I hissed. He looked at me blankly before he placed some silencing kido on the walls so no one could hear us. Good I was going to beat it out of him.

''I wanted to see you, and I couldn't sleep.''

'' what did you want to see me for?'' when will he go away?

_'You don't want him to.'_ That was Rikatori he never speaks into my mind.

Why was now what's so special about all this to draw him out? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello anybody home. You know spacing out like that is a sign of a short attention Span.''

'' waving your hand in my face is a sign of a wish for a short life,'' I was angry now, and I slapped his hand away.

'' such a violent little wild cat.''

'' don't harass me and I won't hit you stupid.''

''Can I stay here tonight?'' he abruptly changed the subject. And I did not like where this conversation was going.

''No you can't stay here are you insane?''

'' I won't try anything I just want to be near you.'' What why did he want to be around me?

'' why?''

'' would you believe me if I told you I only met you a few hours ago and I already love you?'' I see his lips moving but I have no clue what this guy is saying.

'' you know I'm pretty sure I wouldn't believe you so let's pretend you didn't just say that and create this awkward situation. Sure you can stay but if you try something or even think of trying something im going to run you through with my sword, got it?''

''Got it.''

two years later.

I was training in the training grounds. I was working on controlling my banki when I sensed Renko nearby. He had been distant lately but it was probably just a phase. He had been hanging out with some guys I didn't know and he wouldn't tell me their names.

I found him in the wood behind the training center. He looked up at my approach and patted the ground next to him. I sat and leaned my head on his shoulder.

''Has everyone been nice to my little wildcat today?'', I knew he wanted me to say yes last time I said no several members of squad 11 were in the fourth for three weeks for trying to touch me.

''Yes they have.'' I said it though it was a lie several people had been very rude but he wouldn't be happy with them and might confront them lying is just easier.

''Good I want you to meet my friends tonight, ok Mori?'' he gave me that lopsided grin I loved so much.

'' I can finally meet the infamous group?'' I said that with mock awe in my voice.

''Were not infamous yet'' he said.

Later that night I was walking into a bar where we were supposed to meet them. A group of people waved us over to their table. I saw a few people I recognized but most I didn't.

''So this is the famous Mori. I can see why Renko kept you hidden you certainly someone I could take up an interest in.'' I was a blonde man who spoke he had brown eyes.

'' I'm kyo by the way, and this is my twin sister kiya.'' He gestured to a blonde girl next to him with the same brown eyes that held mischief.

'' watch those two their trouble makers'' said Renko with his bright smile that made me feel so warm and safe. The twins faked hurt at this.

I was introduced to everyone that night I seemed to fit in instantly. There was Suki, Minho, Sosuke, Benkiya, Jimako, and Mashashi. From that day forward we were all a group. I settled in for my night of staying with Renko. All the others started a conversation about how central 46 is unjust and corrupt I wasn't listening I was just nodding agreement every now and then and watching Renko, he had this way people always agreed with him and admired him it was one of the things I loved about him.

3 years later.

I was waiting for Renko he told all his friends, plus me who he now claimed as his woman, to meet him here in the woods. I noticed with absent interest how big our little group had gotten there were now 20 of us not counting Renko and myself. As odd as it sounds he had been annoying me lately talking about corruption in the upper ranks more and more. But I still loved him, and so what if he wanted justice that was a good thing, and he was a good person. Renko's arrival brought me out of my thoughts. I can't even sense his spiritual pressure anymore he's got such control.

''Hello everyone.'' There was a collective reply of murmured greeting as I went to stand by his side and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

''You all know why I called you here. The soul society is more corrupt than ever, I have a plan in place to stop this. It may be dangerous and we may lose comrades along the way we may even be labeled traitors. Whoever is unwilling to take part in this leave now.'' No one left seeing this he went on.

''Several of us discovered an artifacts existence. Using it we entered the dongi the border between worlds and created or own dimension. We call this place Gencoutesu. All those willing to join my legion and follow me to Gencoutesu come forward now and swear your loyalty, for we will train in our dimension and then take up arms against the soul society and cleanse it of its corruption!''

everyone stepped forward. That's the kind of loyalty my Renko inspired I watched him take our oaths one after another and I saw how he cared for all of them. Jealousy spiked inside me with the way he looked at the others but as though sensing this he looked at me. At once I was pacified with the way he looked at me there was no comparison I was most important to him and always would be. And when we go to Gencoutesu he would be the king and I his queen.

we all agreed to meet at the senkimon at midnight where we would pass into the dongi and from there Renko would open the portal to our new world one where we ruled as we saw fit.

Our entrance into the dongi was uneventful several in our ranks were part of the 13th squad and they had ensured no one would catch us they wouldn't know till we were already gone.

Gencoutesu was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The ground was white and glittered like gems. The sky was an amazing violet color and in the middle was a palace. It was black with glass roofs that reflected the light it was so beautiful I was amazed my Renko had made this it was perfect just like him.

**lots of love  
broken flame**


	4. death of a friend

We spent a few months adjusting to our new home in gencoutesu; I took me two weeks to finally have the palace layout memorized. Luckily Renko being the genius he was had already figured out a government system for us.

We had our soldiers they were known as makitores they were made when we mixed a hollow with the mineral that the ground here was mostly made of they came out for the most part just human bodies with hollow mask, abilities and no mind of their own they simply obeyed there masters. This was good since that was all they were needed for.

We kept them clothed like the stealth force the difference being on their uniform there was a great crimson dragon. The same one all of Renko's followers now had tattooed on their backs. They were divided into ten groups each having a task they were to do at all times

1. Hand to hand combat.  
2. swordsmanship  
3. healing.  
4. Weapons making  
5. Security  
6. Long range fighting.  
7. Kido  
8. Spies  
9. Strategy  
10. Testing new tactics

In addition to this they also handled little things around our palace such as cooking and cleaning they were very useful. Each squad had a captain and vice-captain from the soul society. I was above all these serving as general the only person who outranked me was Renko himself he was commander.

I was now on my way to the strategies room to hear what group 9 had come up with. We were going to act to end the corruption. I entered and toke my seat to the right of Renko, he smiled at me and whispered In my ear.

''Today you're going to see how I'm going to make the world better for us my little wildcat.''

I smiled at him. This is great I thought were going to make the world so much better. Renko is a genius, I love him so much. He rose to speak and everyone went silent in respect for him.

''My loyal followers, you all know we have been planning to end the wrongs constantly committed by central 46, and the rest of the thirteen court guard squads. Now the plan is in place and we are prepared to act. Kikaro, if you will please explain the plan your squad has reached in order to achieve my goals?''

Kikaro stood and gave a bow of thanks in Renko's direction before he began to speak.  
''We have already sent members of squad 8 to see if the daily workings of the target area have changed any since we left. From what they have told us search parties were in place but we are all now legally dead. Our plan is quite simple.

First we send in our long range fighters to draw the main defense force out, and then send in the seventh squad to take the kido corps out of commission. Members of squad three will be sent with every group to attend to any casualties.

Once all these diversions are in place all captains and vice captains will have a specific target in place that they are expected to obtain. For weaker ones we can send in the members of squad 2 because they out number us in terms of high ranking officers. But even a captain of the thirteen court guard squads can't stand up against 30 makitores. Your objectives are as follows.

Squad 13 captain- captain suki 13 vice – vice Tamaki

Squad 12 captain- captain kyo 12 vice- captain- Unmake

squad 11 captain- captain kiya 11 vice- vice- renki

squad 10 captain- captain Minho 10 vice- squad 3

squad 9 captain- captain Sosuke 9 vice- squad 3

squad 8 captain- captain kikuyu 8 vice- captain- Jedemiko

squad 7 captain- captain kikaro 7 vice- squad 3

squad 6 captain- captain Mashashi 6 vice- sado

squad 5 captain- general Mori 5vice- kokoma

squad 4 captain- captain suki 4vice- squad 3

squad 3 captain- captain Jimako 3vice- Yuima

squad 2 captain- captain Benkiya 2 vice- squad 3

squad 1 captain- commander Renko 1vice- kimi

'' I'm confused'' said kyo standing '' what do you mean targets what do we do with them once we get them?''

I was also confused this didn't sound like what Renko used to talk about, about making them see the light and all. This sounded like a war strategy just what was Renko planning?

'' I thought it was quite obvious.'' Said Renko standing and looking at us all with smile that did not match the next words from his mouth.'' We will take them to the center of the serrite where they will all captains and vice captains of the thirteen court guard squads will be publicly executed.''

I felt as if all the air left my lungs. I couldn't have heard him right I can't be. What we had planned was to make them see the flaws in the system not to commit treason this was so wrong I didn't want to kill fellow soul reapers, yet I couldn't find my voice.

''ARE YOU MAD!'' said Minho jumping from his seat. 'This is complete madness its treason this was not the goal you told us of Renko this is so wrong!'' there was desperation in his voice.

I looked to Renko to see his reaction. There was a flash of cruelty in his eyes. I never saw him draw his sword or swing but I saw blood spurt from Minho's chest and Renko casually flicking blood from his blade.

'' would someone kindly put squad three in charge of the squad 10 captain? Now this meeting is over we will act in three days' time. Come my little wildcat we have much to talk about.''

I felt like I wasn't in control of my body I followed him out the man who had just murdered Minho. Yet it was like I was watching from somewhere else not through my own eyes. He led me to his room where he leaned against a wall and I sat down hard in a large chair. I knew I was simply staring into space but I couldn't figure out what had just happened. It was impossible the man who ruffled my hair with affection, the man who said he loved me, had coldly killed my friend Minho it couldn't be yet I saw it with my own eyes.

'' what's the matter Mori you look surprised. I thought you would understand that those who will not comply with my orders must be eliminated. ''

he said this with a kind smile but now it seemed fake everything on his face looked wrong to perfect. How had I never seen this before that cruelty?

''or perhaps,'' he said walking in my direction,'' you loved him'' what how could he think I loved Minho?

''Renko I didn't''

''LIAR!''

He cut me off with his shout and a hard back hand to my face that sent me to the floor. I couldn't believe it he struck me. Never had he raised a hand against me. Even when sparring he had gone easy on me carful to never bruise my skin. There was pure rage in his eyes now as he looked down on my crumpled figure.

''You little slut. You gave yourself to him even though your mine.'' To accent his point he slammed his foot into my back I let out a cry of pain but he seemed to enjoy it.

''tell me again Mori how did you get those scares on your arm?'', his question confused me. His voice was calm and he had a calm look on his face as well.

'' A hollow got me in fight.'' I gasped out worried making him wait would lead to further pain.

'' do you remember this hollow's face?'' he asked as though he was asking the time.

''Yes, I could never forget it.'' I said but I regretted it the moment I saw a cruel smile light his face.

'' that's good I'm going to remind you who you belong to.'' He drew a knife from a sheath on the opposite side of him from his sword.

''NO NO NOOOOOOO!'' I screamed but the walls were so thick no one would hear me. He raked the knife across my back. He made two long lines running from my left shoulder down to my right hip bone. I screamed in agony the whole time but he seemed to enjoy that. Once he was finished he tilted my chin up so I had to look into his eyes.

'' This little wildcat, is what you get for loving anyone but me. You belong to me. I love you my wildcat, do you still love me? Do you forgive me?'' in that instant I knew what I had to do. I nodded my head I told him yes.

''good never forget who you belong to next time I won't be so forgiving .''

he left the room. I used my sword as a Cain and dragged myself up from the ground. I limped down to the group 3 and had my wounds healed. But the cuts were deep there would always be those two lines marring my skin. While I was being treated I made my plan. I was going to stop this madness even if it killed me.

That night I made my way to Renko's room I knew my blood would have made a stain on the floor by the chair but I had to succeed in this. He was sitting on his bed reading as though nothing had happened. He looked up at me and smiled. He looked so much like the Renko from the soul society the one who I loved. I made my heart hurt. I retuned the smile and though being close to him made my stomach churn I went and sat next to that killer. He turned to me and kissed my forehead it took everything I had not to cringe away from him.

'' what is it you need little wildcat I was just about to go to sleep, would you care to stay with me tonight?'' the thought made me sick. But I nodded and smiled at him.

'' that's what I came to ask I'm worried about going to the serrite. What if you get hurt?'' I played on his arrogance to make sure he didn't notice my true motive for being here.

'' I will never leave you. I'm going to go get ready for bed make yourself at home.'' As soon as he was in the washroom connected to his room I got in my position and drew my sword. Upon reentering the room he smirked at me.

'' did you think I didn't know why you came you stupid girl?'' he had his own sword drawn as well. I should have known Renko can always tell what people are going to do.

'' I don't want to harm you. And you don't want to harm me, you love me.'' I stared at him. He was right I did love Renko but this man wasn't him.

'' I don't love you. I loved Renko. You're a monster and as far as I'm concerned you killed him just as much as you did Minho.'' These word made him smile at me as though we were sharing a joke of some sort.

'' Sing them to the grave Rikatori'' I called he would know I was serious since I never called shiki in battle. My sword turned gold and glowed with a green light. Runes like the ones on the guard now covered the entire blade.

'' Now calling your shiki, really Mori do you think even at banki level you can win this fight. Rikatori can't hurt me.''

'' you're wrong,'' I said,'' you see the first song of Rikatori will remove all fear my opponent feels this will cause them to act reckless, that's all you have ever see me use. But the second song will remove all your will to fight. It will take all reason and want. If you still manage to fight after that I will call my banki.''

'' well I guess this is the end for you my little wild cat.'' He flew at me and swung his sword I blocked him. He was close now so I called my sword once more.

'' second song, Rikatori.'' With this I pulled away from him and struck his arm with my was a shallow wound but enough for the poison of Rikatori's song to sink into his skin. It the instants when out swords met he would be hearing the song crying out it would take all his will from him then I would kill him. We flew at one another again and again try to kill the people we love. Trying to stop the madness.

He had called his shiki his blade was now a scythe with its long curved blade trying to price my skin.  
We were at this point across the room from each other. I took a good look at him and found the resolve to do what must be done.

'' Banki song of death Rikatori.''

I felt power surge through me as Rikatori transformed once more. My clothes became a knee length black kimono with gold runes. A metal cuff formed on each wrist. From each cuff was a chain that reached the hilt of a sword. I held the duel swords one in each hand. The chains would extend at my will and the moment the song of death pierced Renko's skin, he would feel all his emotion leave his body and be replace with pain. The pain of everyone whose skin Rikatori has ever cut.

Renko was smirking at me as though my banki made no difference to him. He surged forward but I had banki speed, I swept to the side and stuck my sword into him with a sick sound. It took me a moment to realize he had stabbed me as well his blade was stuck into my leg. And the blade broke off embedded in my flesh. It dissolved there and a warm sensation came over me it was painful like something was being branded onto me. I feel to my knees with the pain.

'' I made my sword dissolve in you. It is part of my soul and now it's part of you. You will always belong to me you traitorous bi**h'' he spat at me before his eyes close and he sank to the ground.

I was overwhelmed with what I had done. I had killed him, I had killed my Renko. I sank to the ground and held my head with my hands and began to scream. It was as though I was letting it all out, all the pain I felt both mental and emotional. I was also releasing my anger at him, I had loved him but from the moment he had killed Minho I had also hated him in way. I would never forgive myself, he was a monster but he was also the man I had loved so much I was filled with pain I sat on the floor for what felt like hours staring at his limp form and hating myself.

My leg was wounded deeply I had to stumble down the hall to the third. The rest of my plan was simple I was going to kill every one of the makitores they were all centrally controlled by one unit I would override the system and make it collapse as soon as I was healed enough. Then I would leave to the world of the living. None of the others were leaders without Renko they would be helpless to act. My screams had released all my anguish for now I only felt single minded determination to destroy the world he had wanted to create.

Suddenly a makitore arrived before me and bowed.

''General I have urgent news form squad 8. A number of high ranked members of the thirteen court guard squads have disappeared they include Kiske Urahara, hi'' I cut him off that was all I needed to hear. I now had a plan forming.

'' I will inform the commander myself tell no one else of this and in the meantime help me to squad three.'

' He did as I said and supported my weight. Makitores really aren't that bright I thought. He didn't even question why I was bloody and bruised. But the news he brought was good. If Kiske Urahara was in the world of the living it shouldn't be hard to obtain a gigia.

The soldier brought me to squad three. Given my rank I was a high priority to them so they began to work at once bringing me clean clothes and, giving me healing kido. I asked for number 965 this was a female makitore and my favorite healer. Her mask was very pretty and I enjoyed looking at it while she healed me. This was the last time I would see it I was going to kill them all soon. She tended my wounds and informed me that there would be another scar on my leg. She didn't ask why I had gained three new scars in the same day or even why the wounds were covered in Renko's spirit energy. I knew she could tell that the third one had not only left a scar on my physical form but had also mixed with my soul. There was now a piece of him inside me that could never be removed.

This sort of tactic had been used for control over several Makitores. You put a piece of your soul in them and you have some more control. I had never heard of it used on soul reaper, perhaps if he was still alive he would have some level of control over me I mused.

'' thank you 965 now show me where the speaker is hear.'' She nodded and lead me to a device that you spoke into and it would broadcast your voice across the palace and all the training ground. I took the speaker and began my announcement.

'' this is general Mori, all captains and vice-captains are to go straight to their quarters making no stops along the way. All makitores are to go to the grand hall, you are to do this unless you are given orders by either the commander or the general accept orders form no one else. That is all.'' There now they think there is a security breach. It will be about an hour before anyone leaves their room and questions the order that doesn't give me much time.

I hurried to the central control room, it contained all security controls including ones for the soldiers. I walked over to the main control pattern and put in the code that only Renko and I knew. The one to stop all Makitores I heard a bang as they all fell to the ground once.

I then proceeded to shut down all security features so I could get out. Not only that because of this the soul society could now sense us I had unmasked the presence of gencoutesu. I'm a fugitive now I thought. I'm a traitor to both the soul society and gencoutesu; the only place I can go is to the world of the living.

I sprinted through the palace I had to get to the dongi. I made my way to the west wing that housed our senkimon. From there I could enter the world of the living and make my escape. Form there I would track down Kiske Urahara. He didn't know me or owe me anything but I heard stories of him, they made it sound like he was kind. It won't be long till the soul society comes, or maybe they won't they might not care about us, I wasn't sticking around to find out. I had practically gift wrapped this place for them killing all the foot soldiers and isolating all high ranking officers. I had even killed the commander.

Even though he was a genius Renko was over confident, If we had stayed in the soul society he would have never been more than a vice-captain. He was ignorant thinking his power could rival Captain Yamamoto. I had the power of a vice-captain right now and I had defeated him. I hadn't realized until now just how much he hadn't known. I raced through the gate, I found myself in the dongi. I ran toward the light I knew was the world of the living.

The gate let me out in a city. It was night I raced through the street avoiding any soul reapers and hollows I sensed. I was looking for captain level reitsu none of the ones I sensed were even at vice- captain. I didn't have the time or patience for foot soldiers.

I wandered in the city for three days before a hollow came for me. I drew my sword and toke my stance, I had to end this quickly I was tiered from searching I didn't have the strength for a long battle and if It lasted to long a soul reaper would come.

The hollow was strong and I was losing I had blood seeping down into my eyes. I couldn't hold myself up anymore everything felt cold. I feel to the ground and my eyes closed.

I jumped awake. Where the hollow, where was I? I was sitting on futon in a room that looked comfortable there was a man sitting on cushion looking at me. He wore ugly green clothes and a tacky hat. He had blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

'' you have some pretty bad scares soul reaper, on is soul wound, no hollow gave you that.'' He had a smile on his face that said trust me, but his words made cautious of him.

'' who are you, why did you save me?'' I asked I didn't make sense I couldn't sense anything from him was he human if so how could he see me?

'' I am Kiske Urahara exshinigami.'' This is Kiske Urahara, he looks like a pedophile.  
''what's your name little girl.''

''Mori Akiki, also an ex soul reaper, I've been looking for you.'' I was so glad I had found him.

'' what on earth could such a pretty girl want with humble little me?'' he smirked at me, man this creep is annoying I thought.

'' I want to get a gigia ill work for you if you want but I need a gigia.'' I was staring at him with the kitten eyes that always worked on my superiors at the soul society. He caved in seven seconds, he lasted longer than most.

'' alright so how about this you can live here. All I want you to do Is find a job in the living world and run some errands for me every now and then.'' Yes I was going to be safe.

'' I think you should know who your protecting Mr. Urahara.'' I said, and with that I told him everything. At the end of my story of how I arrived in the world of the living he looked at me and smiled.

''you had a rough time of it, don't worry about that anymore were going to be safe here.''

BACK TO THE PRESENT SHINJI POV.

Mori finished her story and looked at me with shame in her eyes I was shocked. Her life had been awful. I wanted to kill Renko, I wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt her. She looked helpless, and afraid. I felt the need to lighten the situation.

'' you know you've been talking for almost 2 hours princess?'' she looked surprised then angry.

'' did you hear a word I said dumba**!'', she shouted at me.

'' I heard every word you said, and you shouldn't be ashamed you saved a lot of people.''

''you don't get it,'' she looked miserable,'' my target was the squad five captain, it was you Shinji, If he hadn't killed Minho I would have killed you.'' I had realized that while she was talking.

'' I know but you didn't, I want you to show me.''

'' show you what?'' I wanted to see what that ba****d did to her.

'' show me what he did to you.''

She understood this time and pulled the hem of her shirt up to her shoulders. I walked over and sat on the bed by her and she turned so her back was to me. On her back was a tattoo of a crimson dragon like she had said there were also two lines running diagonal across her back right to left. I reached out and traced the lines with my fingers causing her to shiver when my hand crossed he spine where her bra was. I then reached up and took her hands pulling the shirt back in place. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me.

'' I will never let anything hurt you ever again.''

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her small waist resting my chin on her head. Her arms were pressed against her chest and she griped my shirt and buried her face in my collar bone and started to cry. I held her and stroked her hair, and murmuring ''its ok, it's going to be ok'' as she cried to me. After a while she seemed to run out of tears and pulled away from me.

'' we have to go see Urahara tomorrow.'' She said.

''Why?'' I still didn't understand.

''because he put his soul in me, if my eyes turned blue he has some influence, and if he has that he's not dead, I didn't kill him like I thought. He may have more control than I know, it's been fifty years, he's probably looking for me, and when he finds me he's going to kill me then go after the soul society.'

I felt hatred deep in my gut, no one was going to hurt her, I was going to kill him, this time he really would die.

''He's not going to touch you. We can go in the morning you need to sleep princess.''

''Hirako?'' she said it as a question.

''Yeah,'' D**n I'm tired.

''Can you stay here?'' I was surprised, I looked back at her and saw pleading in her eyes.

'' sure princess whatever you want.'' She crawled into the bed and scooted over to the side. I took of my shirt and shoes and slid in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her again and once again put my chin on her head. I felt perfectly content.

'' if you try anything you're a dead man, Hirako.'' Her voice was sleepy.

'' I won't, but you should call me Shinji from now on.'' I am sick of Hirako I thought dryly.

''Why?'' she was barely keeping her eyes open now.

''Because I like to hear you say it, makes me happy.''

'' ok Shinji''

''that's better princess'' She mumbled something in reply but she was slurring her words and I couldn't make it out. She shifted in her sleep and I loosened my grip so she was now using my arm as a pillow, I watched her sleep her face so innocent and cute. I watched her till sleep claimed me as well.

**ok so this is a very long chapter 10 pages, I am on a roll.  
Lots of love  
broken flame.**


	5. the morning after

**Ok thanks to begingsend, and sadarkangle. The reviews made me so happy; I will take the advice, so here is the first chapter slowing down with adequate paragraph spacing.** **Lots of love broken flame.  
DISCLAMER:I do not own bleach. But I will own Shuhei if it's the last thing I do! I will prevail!**

My pillow was moving up and down. Why, I wondered why absently but I was too sleepy and warm to care.

''Mori it's time to get up.'' A deep voice said, I knew this voice but I didn't like what it was saying.

''I don wanna five more minutes.'' I whined, curling closer to the warmth. It felt like my pillow chuckled.

'We have to go see Urahara. ''

something was now stroking my hair, it felt comforting. I opened my eyes to see my pillow was someone's chest. Shinji's to be exact. I looked up to see his face smiling down at me, not his usual smirk but a kind smile. He had one arm around my waist and the other stroking my hair, my head was lying on his chest. This should bother but I can't bring myself to care right now.

''You know you're my woman now right, princess?''

ok now I care. I pulled out of his embrace to notice he was shirtless, wow he's thin but he's got muscle, I thought. Crap I cannot think that. I pulled further away untangling my legs from his and getting out of the bed.

''I'm not your woman Shinji.'' I growled out as I got up and stretched.

''You're the one who asked me to stay.'' He was laying there smirking at me.

''Whatever get up and put a shirt on no one wants to see that.'' Except maybe Hiyori.

''If you don't want to see don't look, your staring at me princess.'' He noticed d*mn! I glared at him but that only made his smirk grow, this jerk was mocking me, man I hate him.

_'No you don't you like him very much. _'Rikatori was now speaking to me.  
'_I don't like him Rikatori, he makes me very mad.'_ I replied to my sword.  
'_He comforted you last night; no one ever did that before.'_ He was right no one had, _'why did you only tell him certain parts of your story Hime?'' _I frowned.  
'_He only needed to know those things, only about Renko, my family should not be involved.''  
'As you wish Hime.''_ I realized with a start Shinji was staring at me.

''you space out a lot, you know that princess?'' I hate that stupid a** grin. Man he makes me so mad sometimes.

''get in your gigia then we can go.'' He said.

''I don't want to where my gigia I hate it. I can't see my scares or my tattoo which I think looks weird, then it makes I hard to fight If I need to.'' I said, gigias are a major pain.

''did I mention how sexy that tattoo is?'' he asked.

I really shouldn't have shown him that I am so stupid sometimes.

''You pervert I'm not going anywhere with you thank you very much.'' His grin only got bigger at my words.

''Princess your coming or I'm making you come.''

I gave him an I dare you look. Shinji quirked an eyebrow at me before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back demanding he let me go. He laughed at me. That ba****d laughed at me! He carried me down stairs in spite of my protest, we passed love and rose as they ate breakfast, and they stared for a second before eating again. I was still shouting and pounding on his back but he just didn't seem to care. He walked into the room that housed the gigias and dropped me into mine. I settled into the body and glared up at him.

''You should go change, I'll wait at the entrance.'' With that he turned and left while I stormed up stairs to change out of the clothes I had worn to the club that night. I looked through my clothes for what to wear absently wondering if I had any jeans that didn't have rips up the leg

'_you did until you agreed to train with ururu.'' _Rikatori was talkative today I noted, shuddering at the memory of training with that little girl.

I walked to the entrance now wearing ripped faded jeans, a blue shirt with a low v neck that had a white camisole underneath, I also wore black converse. I walked to Shinji who looked me up and down, creep, and then we walked outside.

''hey princess want a piggy back ride?'' Shinji wore that grin that made me want to punch his lights out.

''No I really don't you creep, maybe later it's a pretty long walk.'' I shrugged as his eyes widened. The rest of the walk was in silence, I never took him up on his offer, not that I ever considered it. As we neared the shop I began to sense something that made me uneasy, soul reapers.

''Shinji do you sense soul reapers at the shop?'' I asked hoping I was wrong there was someone there I had prayed never to see again.

''yeah they won't do anything to us though don't worry.'' I groaned I was right, I was going to have to face him. Better think up a good story now.

SHINJI'S POV.

We walked into the shop and headed to the back. Once we were out of the front Mori hit herself with a glove showing a skull with flames surrounding it. Her gigia fell to the floor lifeless and she pushed it into a closet before we walked to where everyone else was. They were all seated around a table there was: Kiske, Ichigo, Rukia, a guy with a tattoo and scares on his face, and the read head. The tattoo boy's eyes went straight to Mori.

''Ayame!'' he said looking happy. I glanced at her and saw her cringe before putting on a bright smile.

''Hi lieutenant Hisagi, I haven't seen you for a month.'' She was smiling at him, I knew she had lied to him in the past or he would know what her name was. Kiske seemed willing to see how it played out so I watched on as well

''you know her Shuhei?'' it was renji talking.

''Yeah a month ago I was killing hollows and I came across her fighting one, she great you should have seen it. You know Ayame I talked to my friend Kira; he's the lieutenant of squad three he said that theirs no one named Ayame in that squad. I was starting to think I dreamed you.'' He finished off with a laugh before looking at Mori for explanations.

''Oh well I said I was in the third because I was supposed to be transferred there but I ended up going to the eight instead, it was just a little mix up.'' She giggled which surprised me even though I knew it was fake.

''Mori,'' Kiske spoke,'' I think it's time you stop lying and leading Hisagi on.''

''Mori?'' tattoo boy said it like a question. I didn't like hearing him saying her name.

''Really you sure Kiske?'' asked Mori when he nodded she looked at Hisagi and spoke,'' My name is Mori Akiki I'm a vizored, I am not nor have I ever been in the third company and I'm not interested tattoos aren't my style.'' She said it with an emotionless face. Yeah tell it to the one on your back princess.

''Wow way to let him down easy Princess.'' I was cracking up the red head looked shocked.

''You can't talk to him like that!'' It was Rukia standing and glaring at the Princess.

''Oh and are you going to stop me little girl?'' she narrowed her eyes at rukia who collapsed to the floor. I could sense Mori and knew she was shoving large amounts of reitsu onto rukia making her gasp for air. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head silently telling her to stop. Rukia being released gulped down air while Ichigo knelt beside her.

"Who are you!'' Ichigo shouted looking at Mori.

''Kiske can you send the children in the other room while you speak to Shinji and me?'' they all looked angry at being called children. Very angry in fact Ichigo was reaching for his sword till I stepped in front of Mori.

''What did you to come here for, if you got her pregnant Shinji I am not going to be happy.'' He still wore that creepy smile. Mori blushed heavily and then looked angry.

''You creep, like I would ever be with him.'' Yeah thanks a lot princess.

''Your quite right, I'm the only one who can even make you blush it must be me you love.'' He was fanning himself lazily. That was of course until princess slammed him with her fist. He fell backwards while the soul reapers watched unsure of what to do.

''You creep, I'm here because my eyes turned blue when my hollow came out Dumba**.'' That got his attention he straightened up and got that serious look.

''did you hear anything in your mind?'' he was staring at princess. I did not like it.

''no, I searched for him and I have Netsubaki looking to, Rikatori is worried,'' she trailed off for a moment.'' He just said he thought he felt someone watching us on the walk down here.'' She had a determined look, cute.

''Look can you find out what's wrong or not?'' I asked him I didn't understand the little conversations point.

''Yes, I can Mori come with me I'm going to take a sample of your spirit energy and analyze it.'' She got up and started to follow him.

''don't worry Shinji, I won't hurt your woman.'' He smirked over his shoulder.

''I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!''

''Why is his reitsu all over you then? You reek of it.'' Her eyes went wide at this. She tried to speak but couldn't form any words so she stormed out of the room.

''so Ichigo,'' I said turning, 'what's going on with you and the soul reaper?'' that statement did its job and ignited an argument between him and the small black haired girl. I watched on in amusement for the next thirty minutes till Kiske and Mori reentered the room.

''I'm done with her for now, come back around six and I should have something  
to tell you. Ichigo I want you to come to come as well if Renko is back were going to need you.''

''Who is Renko?'' the strawberry said.

''None of your concern.'' The princess sounded deadly. The strawberry looked at me and I held up my hands, I was not going to cross her when she spoke like that.

''Hollows!'' all the soul reapers ran from the shop to chase the big bad monsters. Wow they need a life.

''Come on princess lets go,'' I said receiving a blank look.

''Go where?'' she looked confused, aw.

''No use hanging around here all day lets go for a walk.'' I smirked at her when she narrowed her eyes at me.

''fine I'll get that stupid gigia.'' She said. I was glad to see she didn't try to resist me this time. Yep all the ladies fall sooner or later.

I was pretty sure princess was ignoring me. My suspicion was conformed when she ignored me asking where she wanted to go. I decided to test the shop keeper's theory and dedicate the afternoon to trying to make the princess blush. I took her hand and held it in mine.

''what are you doing?'' she didn't sound angry, very surprised but not angry.

''Holding my woman's hand.'' She tried to jerk her hand back but I wouldn't let go.

''I'm not your woman Shinji.'' She said. Yet I thought, you're not my woman yet. We spent our time randomly wandering around the town still holding hands to my joy and her pain. For a moment she simply stopped and stared at a park with lots of kids playing. I walked her over to a bench and sat next to her as she watched them run and play.

''You see that little blonde boy on the swing?'' she asked staring at a small boy. I nodded yes.  
''that man over there is his father,'' she said pointing,'' I used to come to this park all the time I watched him play when he was a child, now I sometimes see him here with his family.'' There was sadness in her voice.

''That is why I envy humans so much, I've seen all the children that used to play here when I came to watch get old and have kids, but I stay this way because I age so slow. I come here and I feel all alone.'' She was really sad. I felt an urge to comfort her.

''You could have your own kids someday; you would make a good mom. You're not alone, I age slowly too, so do all the soul reapers, and the rest of the vizored, you're not alone.'' I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against my side. We sat in silence like that for a while just watching them play . I was starting to think Mori fell asleep when she spoke.

''Shinji, have you been back to the soul society since you left?'' why was she asking me that?

''why do you want to know?''

''because I have been back I was wondering if it was wrong I miss it sometimes.''

''That depends on you princess not me, I miss it to sometimes. Why did you go back?'' I asked her looking into her green eyes.

''I worked for Kiske for a while; he has a shopping list you can't get the supermarket. I had to go to hecco mundo for his groceries before.'' She laughed; I realized with a shock I liked the sound, almost like bells. I looked at my watch we needed to head back. I stood and pulled her up with me. She got a shocked look that made me grin when I grabbed her by the waist and set her up on top of the bench we had been sitting on.

''what did you do that for?'' she sounded a little angry.

'' it's a long walk princess, I'm going to carry you.'' She raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged.

''I'm not really a light weight Shinji'' she got on anyway and let me carry her. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held under her knees while she held around my neck not trying to strangle me for once.

Mori Pov.

I let him carry me back. I didn't know why but for some reason I just trusted Shinji. I had told him about my past and how I envied humans, he seemed to understand. When we arrived back at the shop I slipped down from his back and walked into the room where everyone waited not bothering to drop the gigia this time. I took a seat next to Shinji watching Kiske smile as I did it.

''I have good news and bad news'' he said.

''give us the good first to dull the blow,'' I don't believe that rip it off like a band aid crap.

''well you're not pregnant.'' He was smiling like a mad man.

'' I already knew that,'' I growled,'' Now tell us what's wrong.''

''He is still alive, and part of his soul is in you trying to take over.'' No was all I could think. After all these years Renko is alive. But it's worse, he's coming for me.

**ok and that is the end of chapter number five. you know you want to click that button down there, why hide it any longer? please review i cant read minds throught the computer, only in person. so review this story and tell me how much you love/hate it and how i can improve!**

lots of love,  
Broken flame


	6. Love or lust?

Thanks once again to: Anime pervert, sadarkangel and beginingsend, sorry if I spelled your name wrong. The reviews made me so happy I love you so much! Now I have set up a poll on my profile of what happens next in the story. I will take the results into consideration but no grantees on with the story!  
disclaimer: I dont own bleach, and sadly no luck in owning Shuhei. i do have a Byakuya plushie though, lets face it you could never hug the real thing.

SHINJ'S POV

Mori went stiff and silent. The shopkeeper's words seem to hang in the air. '_Part of his soul is in you trying to take over.'_ Now as I stared at her she let out a whimpering sound. I put my arms around her and stroked her hair. Then Kiske began to speak again.

''Orihime,'' he gestured to the girl,'' might be able to heal you, I think if she removes the soul wound he won't have any control over you.''

''you can't heal a wound that old.'' Mori sounded sad again it made me want to hug her tighter but I didn't out of fear of hurting her. Mori stood and gestured for Orihime to come closer, she then used her glove to remove the gigia.

''show me this skill of yours Kiske says it is quite amazing.'' Mori held out her arm with the scars running down it. She sounded skeptical like she didn't think Orihime could heal her.

''santen keshun I reject.'' Orihime spoke and the fairy like things flew away from her hairpins and formed a golden glow over her arm. Mori had an amazed look on her face as the three lines marring her skin faded to nothing.

''How did you do that?'' Princess looked her arm up and down but the scars were gone.

'' I don't really know it's just a skill I have.'' Orihime was surprised as I was when Mori pulled her into a hug.

''Alright show her the soul wound.'' Kiske spoke Ichigo and the other soul reapers we simply watching everything take place. I knew Mori was going to have to repeat her story to them; I didn't want her to have to talk about her suffering again. She turned and faced the soul reapers.

''soul reapers out.'' It was an order. Ichigo looked angry.

''why should we leave?'' man I thought, cool it strawberry.

'I said Get out.'' the way she spoke made everyone in the room freeze the strawberry gulped and ran from the room with the other soul reapers.

Mori rolled her pants leg up the wound was mid-thigh it was a jagged scar that you could tell had been painful. Orihime set to work, but after a few minutes it was obvious the wound couldn't be healed like an ordinary one. It showed no signs of receding and Princess waved Orihime off and put her pants leg back in place.

''no good Kiske I'm stuck with that one for good. Thanks Orihime you really helped me.'' She was giving up on healing the wound. That was when an idea struck me.

''Hey Orihime heal these two.'' I held Mori by the arm and started to raise the hem of her uniform shirt but she pulled away from me.

''Hey keep your hands to yourself perv!'' she was blushing. Goal one achieved I thought to myself. I smirked at her.

''show her the scars Princess, if you don't, I'm going to make you.'' She growled at me and turned her back to us pulling the shirt up so Orihime could heal her. The orange haired girl called the fairies once more and I watched in fascination as the two lines dissolved into nothing leaving only the crimson dragon on her back.

Once Orihime finished I walked over and ran my hands down her back. They were really gone. No lines marked the smooth skin of her back anymore. She pulled her shirt back in place and turned to me.

''Are they gone?'' I nodded at her she smiled before going serious again.

''Kiske tell the children they can stop listening at the door and come in let's get this explanation over with.'' Urahara slid the door open and all the soul reapers who had been leaning against it fell inside the room in a heap.

''so how much of that did you hear?'' Princess was pi**Ed. I would be too if soul reapers were listening to my private life.

''we heard you have a soul wound, and that Shinji is a perv but we already knew that.'' I glared at Ichigo, he's gonna pay for that one.

''well everyone get ready for the story of my life. You interrupt me spikey hair and I'm gonna make you feel more pain than you can imagine, got it?'' she can be scary when she wants to. Ichigo gulped and nodded his head, smart kid. Ha who am I kidding, he's an idiot.

We all settled around the table. When Mori sat I pulled her so close she was practically on my lap. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me, I grinned at her and she sighed.

''Ok so it all started when I graduated the academy.''  
she relayed the story she had told me last night to everyone in the room. Rukia and the pineapple haired one gaped. The lieutenant with the 69 tattoo listened intently. Orihime sat close to Ichigo grabbing his arm at the parts that frightened her, most of them.

I kept my arms around her trying to support her. I really hated how her voice cracked when she talked about Renko murdering her friend. When she finished there was silence as everyone processed what they had just heard. We waited in silence for anyone to say something.

We didn't have to wait long. Ichigo slammed his fist down on the table before yelling.

''so what are we going to do?'' he was mad. So was I.

''You can't do anything, we can't even get in to gencoutesu.'' Princess was staring like she thought he was crazy. '' and even if you could I'm sure my get away inspired them to up the security you could never get in there.''

''You know that place why don't you get us in there?'' It was the red head, Renji.

''Because I haven't been there in 50 years dumba** I couldn't find my way any better than you, also who leaves everything in the same place for that long when they have a traitor who knows the layout on the loose? Someone stupid like you maybe but Renko is smart, a bas***d but smart.''

''so we didn't know the layout of las noches but we still got Orihime out.''

''You remind me of someone I used to know.'' The princess was looking like she was trying to remember something.

''Yeah and Who the He**s that?'' he was still mad, it was making Orihime cringe away from him.

''Isshin we were friends in the soul society I remember this one time when we" Ichigo cut her off.

''Isshin Kurosaki.'' It was a question.

''You Know him?'' she was surprised cute.

''That's my dad.'' She went stiff making me tighten my arms around her I pulled her the rest of the way onto my lap.

''You know now that I think I about it that's a story for another time.'' She said it in a hurry.

''Why what did you do?'' He was curious now. He better stop staring at her I thought, it's starting to make me mad.

''I promised I would never tell that story to anyone he was related to. He promised not to tell Renko.''

Everyone was wondering what was going on. I was at least how did she know Ichigo's dad. Had they dated, the thought came uninvited into my head and it made me sick. He had no right to touch her no one did. Then sense came back to me and I realized she was probably with the murderer back then, Yeah cause that made me feel better.

''I'm going to find you all a way into Gencoutesu, then you're going to inform the soul society, you can't take this one on by yourself Ichigo.'' Kiske was serious for once.

''when will it be ready'', I asked.

''I don't know, I'll notify you all when it is, for now I want you all to go rest and prepare however you feel you need to.'' We all nodded.

Mori stood and held a hand out to me which I grabbed and allowed her to pull me to my feet.

''Ready to go home Princess?'' she nodded. I was surprised when she was the one to take my hand but I let her. Ichigo looked at us oddly for a moment before he caught my glare and moved on.

Out on the porch we said goodbye to the shopkeeper, and walked away. The street was dark and we were swinging our hands between us. I felt perfectly content with her. I could live in this moment forever. Wow that was corny.

''Hey Shinji, do you think we'll make it in, for all we know it's not there anymore.'' She sounded unsure of herself. I was glad she let her walls down with me and let me see what she was thinking.

''Yeah I think we'll get in.''

''look at the moon.'' I did as she said, it was full tonight a giant orb hung in the sky it was beautiful.  
I turned to look at Mori she was staring at the sky; she then looked at me and gave me a small smile. My gaze traveled down from her eyes to her lips and stayed there.

MORI POV

Shinji was staring at me, I was surprised when he reached out and put and arm around my waist pulling me to him. He then lowered his face to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my skin it was making me feel tingly and removing all rational thought from my mind. He put his other hand behind my head and guided my lips to his. I gasped unwittingly and gave him access to my mouth which he eagerly took advantage of slipping his tongue into my mouth. His tongue piercing was cool against my skin in contrast to his mouth which was warm and inviting. I slipped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his golden hair. I felt him smirk into the kiss; he pulled me closer to him. I was lost in the sensation when he suddenly pulled away from me.

He was smirking, that smart look normally would have made me angry but I was gasping for air.

''Mori…'' he breathed my name and I felt butterflies in my stomach stir. I hadn't felt this way with Renko, with him I had felt like a possession. Shinji made me feel alive, and I wanted more. I kept my arms around his neck, he didn't release his hold on my waist.

I put forehead against his our noses touching. He smiled at me a real smile not the arrogant smirk that normally was on his face.

''are you ok?'' was I ok, I was freakin great.  
''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''  
''I didn't make you mad?'' he thought I was angry he had kissed me.  
'' No but I will be if you don't shut up and kiss me again.'' This brought the smirk back.

He put his lips on mine and slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking me to open. I complied and allowed him to enter. He was hungrier this time pinning me tightly to him and holding my head blocking escape. I didn't want to either. He was more eager this time all gentleness gone and I didn't miss it. I pressed myself against him and moved my lips against his making him smile into the kiss; we pulled away when we were both breathless.

''Now your mine, no one else is going to have you.'' He took my hand again and started to lead me back to the warehouse. I smiled; I knew he was right I didn't want anyone else I was sure I never would.

_  
unknown to the couple two pairs of eyes watched them from the shadows. The figures clothed in black witnessed the touching scene between the two and frowned, this report would not make the commander happy. The smaller of the two looked to the other who nodded their head, with that they disappeared into the night.

**so Renko...HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES? Ha in his face. i know i didnt write that little scene to well but hey romance is not my thing. Now everyone vote in the poll. if you dont you will make me sad. you dont want to make me sad do you?  
KON: why am i not in the fanfic?  
me: i dont like perverts.  
Kon: the stories about shinji!  
ME:yeah, well um ill put you in sometime soon.  
ME:gotta go now till the next chapter.**

Lots of love  
Broken flame.


	7. bonus chapter

**Ok so this is a bonus chapter not part of the story. Beginingsend made a suggestion I loved but couldn't fit into the story plot so in third period when I should have been doing homework rather than an essay on the diary of Anne frank this came out. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I do own Mori her zanpactou and any characters you don't recognize. I want to own Shuhei but so far no luck…**

''Man why the h**l do I have to come to school with you.'' Mori was walking to school with me ranting about Hiyori making her come, calling her a series of colorful names. Because of Hiyori's threats of hurting both of us she was now a student at Ichigo's high school.

''Yo, Shinji, Mori!'' it was Ichigo who was approaching us with Rukia and Orihime. I said hey simply. Princess grumbled a greeting to the soul reapers, and hugged Orihime, how two polar opposites had become such fast friends was beyond me.

''Hey were all going to the beach tomorrow you two should come!'' Orihime said excitedly.

''we have school,'' said Princess.

''No spring break starts tomorrow stupid.'' She glared at Ichigo for that and he looked away.

''You want to go Shinji?'' she looked at me questioningly.

''yeah girls in swimsuits works for me.'' Earned me a smack on the head; Two actually one from Mori and one from Ichigo. Seeing they had done the same thing they glared at each other.

''where should we meet?'' she looked to Orihime.

''9:00 at the train station tomorrow morning.'' She smiled and we went on to the torture chamber of high school.

Me and Princess were waiting for the others at the station the next day, she was in brown cotton shorts and a blue halter top. I could see the top of her tattoo (she got Kiske to add it to her gigia.) she looked hot.

''what are you staring at Shinji?'' she raised an eyebrow at me.

''you,'' I replayed smirking at her.  
''No freakin duh, why,'' princess needs to cool it I thought.  
''Cause your hot.'' She growled at me and looked away.

Ichigo arrived along with, Orihime, Rukia, Sado, and four eyes (uryu). We all boarded the train to where we needed to go. Once we were all on board the girls started talking; I tuned out Ichigo and watched Mori, she was laughing at something Rukia had said. She looked so beautiful, I thought.

Wait what, I am the womanizer Shinji Hirako I do not call girls beautiful. I call them hot. I must be sick.  
We arrived at the small beach side town soon and all got off walking in the direction of the water. At the beach we all went to the changing rooms to put on swim wear. Me and the rest of the guys were already changed and were just waiting for the girls. Rukia came out first but I paid no attention to her; then Orihime, and Mori came out. Now any guy's first reaction should be to look at Orihime, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Mori.

She was wearing an emerald green bikini her long black hair was in a braid at the nape of her neck that partially hid the red dragon. When she came over to us I put an arm around her and sent a glare at Ichigo who was staring at her a little too much for my taste.

''Come on Rukia, let's build a sandcastle!'' Orihime drug the smaller girl off toward the water leaving me with Mori and the guys.

''towels are laid out.'' I looked over and saw the quincey had laid towels out in the sand. He was laying on one a good way away from the others reading. I had no clue where sado went you think you'd be able to spot such a big guy. Now I was left alone with Mori and Ichigo who was still staring at her. Orihime bless her choose that moment to scream bloody murder, this made Ichigo rush off in her direction only to find it was a small crab that had frightened her.

''what do you want to do Shinji?,'' princess asked me.  
''How bout we swim.'' We walked out to the water and waded out a little. We stopped a spot where the water reached my hips, and her waist. She turned her head watching the waves till I splashed a large amount of water on her.

''Oh it is so on Hirako.'' Calling me by my last name meant she was serious. It was war, we were wading and splashing each other and laughing the whole time. After a few minutes I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. She squirmed trying to get away from me all to no avail. I smirked at her and she realized what I was going to do. I dropped her, but she was to fast she had wrapped her legs around my waist, and arms around my neck pulling me down with her.

we both came up coughing and gasping. She leaned against me for support and I once again picked her up. She began to thrash around yelling to let her go and calling me a few names ladies should not say. I carried her back to the shore and dropped her unceremoniously on a towel. She glared at me as I settled down beside her.

''why all the glaring at Ichigo today?'' she noticed huh.  
''Because he was staring at you and I didn't like it.''  
''I'm a big girl.''  
''So I've noticed.'' With that I leaned forward and kissed her. I pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her waist as she gripped my hair with her fingers. I was enjoying the feeling of her lips under mine but I wanted more. I pulled her tighter to me and nipped at her bottom lip. She tugged harder on my hair in response. I was In that moment acutely aware of how little she was wearing. I ran my hands up her back and she opened her mouth allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I ran my hand back down going lower and lower till…  
SMACK!  
''You pervert!'' she screamed at me jumping away. I had grabbed her a**.

She looked flushed which made me want her but instead I got up and walked toward her.

''back off shinji.'' She held an arm out in front of her but I ignored I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her thin bare waist putting my face in her wet hair.

''I'm sorry Mori, I just got carried away.''  
I didn't know why I was apologizing I still wanted her, But at my words she relaxed against me.

''its ok, but your still a pervert.''  
''You secretly love it.'' I said this to her with my wide smirk as always.  
''No I don't,'' she ran her hands down my chest causing me to moan before she pulled away and started to walk in Orihime's direction.

''tease, going to play with your little friends now,'' I called indigently after her.  
''Yeah, Ichigo especially.'' She smiled at me over her shoulder.

I glared in Ichigo's direction and shouted. ''KUROSAKI!'' he saw the murderous intent on my face and started to run full on in the other direction. I chased after him my mind clouded with rage, he had no right to her! The still rational part of my mind told me he probably wasn't thinking about her and he really didn't do anything but I didn't care.

I was just about to catch him when I was tackled to the ground from behind. We rolled through the sand before stopping and I saw it was Mori below me. She smiled up at me but I was to mad to smile back.

''why are you trying to kill Kurosaki?'' she was still smiling.  
''maybe cause my woman wants to get with him?'' she laughed, that little brat laughed.  
''come on it was just a joke.'' I raised an eyebrow at her.

She pulled my face to hers but I was being stubborn so I turned my face away from her so her kiss landed on my cheek instead.

''come on shinji I didn't mean it, shinji, I'm sorry.'' She purred in my ear till I turned my face to hers and allowed her to kiss me.  
''Are you still going to kill Ichigo.''

''Maybe later when I'm not busy.'' I flipped onto my back bringing her with me so she was lying on me. I kissed her and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I held her tightly against me and savored the feeling of her tongue toying with my tongue piercing.

''HEY, get a room!'' Ichigo's shout startled us both  
''good idea Kurosaki.'' SMACK  
''SHINJI YOU PREVERT!''

**Ok so it's not very long but I hope you liked it. So that's how things would go if those two went to the beach.  
Lots of love  
Broken flame.**


	8. day togehter

Mori Pov

when we arrived back at the warehouse Shinji walked me up to my room. As I opened the door and started to walk in a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me. He pulled me around and held me close against him burying his face in my hair. I put my arms around his waist and breathed in his smell, it was like pine wood and sunshine.

He let me go and looked down on my face. I smiled at him feeling so completely happy. He leaned down and put his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me enjoying the way he moaned when I did.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' we broke apart in surprise to see Hiyori had just come upstairs. Busted.

''I'm corrupting Shinji's youthful innocents, what are you doing?'' she ignored my question and continued to stare at us. After a minute that felt like an hour she turned and walked away to stunned to do anything else.

''Goodnight Princess,'' with that he kissed my cheek and started in the direction of his room.

I smiled as I walked into my room Shinji liked me the thought made me feel warm all over.

'_He loves you master.'_ Rikatori spoke in my mind.

'No just like, but it's enough since I don't love him.' I don't think I'll ever be able to love again.

'_You do. You just haven't realized it yet. The nightmares will return tonight Hime.' _I shuddered at his prediction as I changed into sleep clothes. A small pair of black shorts and a blue camisole.

'Why, I haven't had any since I came here.' I thought something about this place stopped them.

'_I have a theory. When you were training you slept so heavy it was more like being knocked unconscious. And last night when training finally stopped Shinji stayed with you, I think he has a calming effect on you.'_

'You could be right I do trust him.' I felt him sigh in my mind.

'_No master, you love him, you will know soon sleep little Hime.' _ I obeyed the order pulling the covers up around me and closing my eyes. Within seconds I was asleep. Then the nightmares came.

_I was a child again lying on the floor in a room in a small manor. There was a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail kicking me, he had green eyes filled with hate.  
A woman coward in the corner, she had long brown hair and brown eyes filled with terror. She wouldn't stop the beating for fear of bringing the rage onto herself._

The door to the room was thrown open and a man came in, he screamed for the man beating me to stop. My protector's eyes that were normally so kind were angry, furious at the man who was hurting me.

the cruel man only laughed at him, until my protector pulled out a dagger, he threw it with deadly accuracy, I watched as the knife was embedded into the black haired man's chest his green eyes flew open, and my father fell to the floor dead.

I had watched the life leave my father's cruel eyes. I looked up to see my brother, my protector standing over me.

'Come on Mori we have to go.' I followed him he went first to my room and packed some of my clothes in a pack, we were a minor noble family so we had plenty. He went to his own room and did the same before going and getting a sack of food from the kitchen. I still numbly followed him.

We walked out into the night and I still followed him I didn't know where we were going only that if my brother was there we were safe. The scene change.

Now I was standing with my brother. He was standing protectively in front of me as the group of bandits closed in. I was no longer a child I appeared 16. The men all rushed at once he tried to fight but there were too many. I watched unable to help as a blade sank into my brother and he fell to his knees.

''Who are you, what's going on?'' a voice shouted but I ignored it, I was cradling my brother Kyo's head in my lap.

''RUN, it's a soul reaper!'' the bandits scattered and a white haired man came into the clearing. He rushed to our side.

''Mori…'' my brother's voice was faint.

''I'm here kyo, you saved me.'' He smiled slightly.

''_promise me, I was too weak, go and become a soul reaper in my place, swear it.'' I was shocked that's what he wanted._

''yes brother anything you want.''

''Swear it.'' I held his hand and looked him in the eyes.

''I, Moritaki Akiki, swear to you Kyo Akiki I will become a soul reaper.'' He smiled and closed his eyes.  
My brother the one had protected me was dead. Once again the world shifted and morphed.

Now I was sitting to Renko's right Minho was shouting and Renko stood about to draw his blade.

I woke gasping as someone shook me awake. I looked to see Shinji looking at me with concern. He had woken me from my nightmare before I had to witness Minho's death.

''what's wrong Mori? I felt your reitsu wavering,'' he was worried it was clear in his face.

''nightmare, I have it every night, its ok.'' I lied smoothly, I never got used to watching my father, brother and friend die, every night I woke from this dream I cried myself back to sleep and hoped it wouldn't come again. It always did.

''every night huh? Well explain why this is the first time I've seen this happen.'' He gestured to the tangled sheets and the way I was gasping for breath.

''Rikatori says I was training so hard I slept too heavy to dream.'' He raised an eye brow; apparently Shinji sleeps in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt.

''what about last night?'' I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that.

''you were here, you calm me down.'' he stared at me for a moment.

''scoot over,'' he was being serious.

''what,'' I asked in confusion.

''make some room, I'm not letting you have any more nightmares.'' I scooted over and he got into the bed beside me pulling the covers up and putting his arms around my waist, I laid back against his warm chest.

''get some sleep Princess, we can do something fun tomorrow.'' He whispered softly.

''can we hunt hollows?'' I asked him.

''if that's what you want.'' I smiled and closed my eyes curling closer to Shinji. I still wasn't sure if Rikatori was right, but I did care about him.  
Shinji's POV

when I woke Mori was still asleep just like the day before. The bed was filled with the smell of raspberry and vanilla, just like her hair. I was starting to doubt that she was a morning person. I smiled at her sleeping face, her hair was slightly messy and she had a small smile on her lips. I chuckled lightly when she snuggled closer to me in her sleep. She looked so cute.

''Princess we need to get up, its morning.'' She groaned.

'' I don't wanna, five more minutes.'' I grinned she was so funny when she first woke. 

''don't you want to hunt hallows?'' I asked her.

''what, are they all going to drop dead at noon or something?'' she still hadn't opened her eyes.

''No, but if you don't get up I'm going to tickle you.'' I was just joking but to my surprise her eyes flew open.

''you wouldn't.'' she acutely thought I was serious, she must be ticklish.

''I was joking, don't tell me the princess is ticklish.'' She frowned at me cutely. 

''no, I'm not.'' I raised an eyebrow at the hasty reply.

''really, how about we test that?'' she began to frantically shake her head, but that soon dissolved into giggles as I began to tickle her waist.

''no….stop it… can't. Breath…stop….Shinji! she was trying to talk but was laughing too hard to get a full sentence out.

I finally stopped after a minute or two, she was panting. When she caught her breath she sat up in the bed and pouted at me.

''that wasn't very nice.'' I grinned at her.

''come on princess, let's get the day going.'' She got out of the bed and stretched. I noticed she was wearing a blue shirt that only went to about her waist and black shorts that hugged around her hip leaving a band of exposed flesh in between.

''you know how sexy you look?'' she turned and glared at me.

''do you always have to be a perv?'' she asked me.

''yep, how else would I start conversations?'' she put her hands on her hips.

''say the weathers nice like a normal person. Go get ready were going to kill hollows.'' I smiled at the way her mind changed track so fast.

''how about breakfast first?'' she tilted her head in thought.

''ok, there's a really good coffee shop on third street.'' I chuckled as I left her room and she hurried to get ready.

We met out front again. I was dressed like normal long sleeve shirt tie and slacks, she was wearing a skirt which surprised me, it was a short denim skirt and she wore it with a tight fitting green t-shirt and converse.

''come on slow poke lets go eat, then we can finally fight something were allowed to kill.'' Girls got spunk.

I held her hand on the walk to the coffee shop, once we placed our order we sat in a small corner both. I watched as she propped her chin up on her hands and looked out the window. She smiled when a small boy ran by chasing a dog that was dragging a leash.

''Here's your order,'' I looked up to see the waiter had brought over out food. I gave him the money and we started to eat. Mori had ordered one jelly doughnut (do they have those in japan?) and a coffee, I got the same only with a glazed.

''so where would a hollow show up?'' she asked.

''don't know let's just wander around till we find some.'' She nodded and went back to drinking her coffee. She took a bite and a small bit of jelly dribbled onto her chin, before I could stop myself I had reached across the tabled and wiped it off with a napkin.

she smiled at me and out of some sort of reflex I smiled back. What the H*lls wrong with me, I thought. I just cleaned her face, what the H*ll! I need to kill something.

''Hurry up princess, I feel the need to kill something.'' She didn't seem to find this odd; if she did she hid it well.

''if you really want to kill something lets go visit Ichigo.'' I chuckled in response to that.

''I was thinking hollows hurry up.'' She nodded and resumed eating.

20 minutes later we were wandering the streets looking for hallows, she was gazing around and smiling at little things like kids and animals. It was weird the way things like that made her happy.

''Hey Shinji, why don't you ever leave your gigia?,'' I glanced at her she was looking at me curiously.

''cause, it hides my spirit pressure, plus I don't need to, I can summon my zanpactou from here, so can you if you try.''

''maybe I will, there two over that way, let's go.'' We flash stepped in the direction of the hollows. They were on an old abandoned roof top; one looked like some sort of lizard while the other resembled a frog with wings.

''you take the lizard, I got the frog,'' she nodded and we shot off in separate directions. The hollow thrust it arm out at me but I dove under, with ease I leapt into the air and delivered a fatal blow to its mask using my fist, it was sad I didn't even have to draw my sword.

Mori was playing with hers; she jumped in and out of its reach inflicting small blows showing she could kill it if she wanted to. After a few minutes she dove around behind it and gave it the killing blow. She sheathed her sword as she fell to the ground and landed quite gracefully.

''that was fun, what now?'' she tilted her head as she asked.

''let's take a walk Princess.'' She only shrugged. I reached out and took her hand in mine and began to lead her away from where we had fought.

''we don't know each other very well do we?'' she was right we didn't.

''no, I guess we don't.'' that annoyed me, I wanted to know about her.

''Ok, I'll ask you a question and you ask me one, but we have to give our own answers with the question, ok?'' I nodded; I'll play along with her game.

''what's your favorite color, mines orange.'' I looked at her, her big green eyes were happy looking.

''Green, what's your favorite food, mines natto.'' She thought for a minute.

''peaches, favorite time of day, I like dusk.'' Figures, she's practically dead in the mornings

''Morning, what do you like to read, I like most manga.'' She bit her bottom lip as she thought.

''Adventure stories, do you like flowers, I like yellow tulips.'' Yellow, who likes yellow flowers?

''Not really, why do you stare at the moon sometimes, I don't.'' she just looked at me and smiled softly.

''it looks just like in the soul society, it reminds me of all my time with my family.'' She didn't ask a question just got a wistful look on her face. I was surprised I had assumed she was an orphan like most from the rugonki.

''you had a family?,'' she nodded.

''Me my mother, father, and brother. We were a minor noble clan, so minor we weren't normally acknowledged as nobility.'' Ok, not only did she have a family, she was a noble.

''why did you leave to become a soul reaper,'' a dark look crossed her face. We were now close to a small wooded are so I lead her to the trees. I sat pulling her into my lap; she leaned back against my chest.

''My brother, Kyo, he took me away, when my father got abusive, kyo killed him; we wandered around for a while. Everywhere we went he got someone to train him, so once we got there he could join the soul reapers. But we were attacked by bandits, '' her voice wavered for a moment.

''He was killed trying to protect me. Some soul reapers showed up, but they were too late, he died in my arms, he made me swear I would become a soul reaper in his place.''

I held her tighter; I had thought her life was bad before, now I felt awful. Her whole family was gone, the only one who had protected her was gone, and the man she loved had betrayed her. She started crying softly.

''I'm sorry Mori,'' she gave a short laugh through her sobs.

''Kyo came up with that nickname,'' I didn't know what she meant.

''what nickname, Mori's not your full name?'' she shook her head.

''Moritaki Akiki, heir to the Akiki clan, unless the sight of my father dying didn't give my Mother a miscarriage, then I suppose I have a younger brother or Sister I never met.'' Moritaki huh.

''Moritaki doesn't really suit you.'' Her sobs had stopped and she was leaned back against me eyes closed. A small smile crossed her lips.

''that's what he said, that it was too formal for his little sister.'' I squeezed her slightly to reassure her.

''I'll never leave you, I won't let anyone hurt you.'' I whispered in her ear.

''I trust you,'' she slid of my lap and turned so she faced me, putting a hand on my cheek. I placed my own larger hand over hers holding it there closing my eye enjoying her touch. She retracted her hand I opened my eyes. I was surprised but pleased when her gaze slipped to my lips and she stared to lean towards me.

Mori POV,

I leaned toward Shinji, and place my lips over his. He responded by putting his hands on my waist and pulling me back into his lap, I placed my arms around his neck and held tight to him. I toyed with his tongue ring and he hugged me tighter to him. After a moment we both pulled away breathless. He still held me and buried my face in his chest just wanting to stay with him.

''Let's go home, Princess.'' I nodded, Home I hadn't been able to call anywhere that for a while.

Once more figures watched the couple form the shadow, there were three, and the tallest was smirking at the scene. This confused the others but they knew better than to question it. He kept on smirking lost in his thoughts. So that was the ex-captain who thought he had a right to touch his pet. He was going to deal with Shinji Hirako soon, I'm coming my Pet, the man thought, I hope you missed me little wildcat.

**sorry it took so long I just couldn't seem to get it right, I hope you liked it please review, but only if you have comments on the story, not my grammar. Spell check is there for a reason, you know who you are.**

lots of love,  
broken flame.


	9. Attack

**Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I just couldn't get it right, so I split it into two parts, I will post the next one as soon as I can.  
Disclaimer, I do not own bleach, I own Mori and her Zanpactou and all characters you don't know. I still want to own Shuhei but they don't sell him at Wall mart. If only.**

''Is everyone ready to go?'' a tall man with crystal blue eyes asked.

''Yes commander. Everything is prepared.'' A small girl told him. She was pouting.

''Well that's wonderful, don't pout like that Hana, and you know why we need her. Your job is very important no one can suspect a thing.''

''Yes commander.'' She turned and left.

'_today, little wildcat, today you come back to me.'_

Mori POV.

when we went into the barrier the first thing I saw was shinji going flying and Hiyori standing there sandal in hand.

''Yo, shinji, you still alive?'' I called over my shoulder.

''what was that for Hiyori?'' He was holding his bleeding nose which was probably broken.

''for being a dumba**!'' she stormed in and I made my way over to shinji.

''I hate her!'' he started making faces at her back and I had to laugh.

''come on, don't tell a tough guy like you just got it handed to him by a little girl.'' I held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

''I could have dodged if I wanted.''

Sure, I thought, whatever you say. When we got in, Lisa was on the second floor reading who knows what. Love and rose were playing cards, Hatchi sat in the corner meditating, Mashiro, and Hiyori sat on the floor. Kensi was on the second level staring into space as far as I could tell.

''Hey Hatchi,'' he looked up at us, 'can you do something; Hiyori just smashed Shinji's pretty face.''

''Of course come here shinji.''

He walked over reluctantly mumbling about a banshee. I walked over to the couch and sat down. In a few moments once his nose was healed Shinji came and lay across the couch resting his head in my lap. I began to stroke his hair not missing the looks the others gave us.

''where were you two today?'' Love asked.

''ate at that café on third, then killed some hollows.'' I wasn't going to mention what happened in the woods.

''Really, if you wanted to fight you could just ask Me.''

''why would I want to fight you Hi-Chan, I never fight my friends.''

''IM NOT YOUR FRIEND!'' her anger truly astounds me sometimes.

''What are you so angry at?'' she stared mouth agape. There was really no answer she was just an angry person.

''Maybe cause she misses Kiske!'' trust Mashiro to come through for ya.

''Is she right Hiyori, do you miss Kiske?'' her face grew red with anger.

''H*ll no I don't miss him!''

she got up and stormed off somewhere. I went stiff, I felt like something was watching me. Shinji opened his eyes and looked curiously at me, but I ignored it. I got up from the couch and started in the direction of the barrier, it was probably nothing, Hatchi would have sensed if someone came in, but I still felt the need to go check it out.

''I'm going to get some air.''

There were a few nods of acknowledgement. Only Shinji looked at me with interest. I headed for the entrance and didn't hesitate to go straight through the golden wall surrounding the warehouse. On the outside I didn't see anyone, but the feeling remained. I went right and simply started walking the feeling of eyes on me never left.

I was startled by a noise in a nearby warehouse, that place should be as deserted as ours looks. I knew I was being stupid but I still walked into that warehouse, my fears were confirmed when the massive doors slammed shut behind me.

I reached for the hilt of my sword, something wasn't right. Before I had time to react something shot by me and cut my arm. I felt the stinging pain and looked at it. It was superficial wound, wouldn't even scar. A few drops of blood fell toward the floor with a soft plunking noise.

''well your slow as ever, Mori.'' I froze. It was his voice, that voice a chill went through me.

''Why look what I have here.''

he stepped from the shadows there were two people flanking him one I couldn't see they were too far into the dark, the other was Kiya's twin brother, the one who shared my brother's name. But my focus was on the man in the middle the tall man with black spikey hair and blue eyes that were piercing mine.

''I have my little wildcat, Mori, I hope you don't mind, but you're going to have to come with us.''

''The others will come looking for me.'' I tried to sound confident but my voice shook slightly.

''one already is.'' He pointed toward the window, I looked out to see shinji wandering down the rows of warehouses, he was looking for me.

''Hana, you know what to do.'' He spoke so calmly. At his words the figure I couldn't see stepped out from the darkness. It was like looking in a mirror. Same face, same eyes, hair, body. I was staring at an exact copy of myself, right down to the clothes, same denim skirt, same long sleeved green t-shirt.

The only differences were that her face was in an arrogant smirk, and the long sleeves of her shirt didn't have a rip and blood leaking down.

''what the h*ll?'' I demanded.

''well, you see Mori, I knew you wouldn't come. So I got my little Hana here to turn into you, she will be replacing you with your friends till I retrieve her. You are coming back to Gencoutesu with me.''

''What the F*ck makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?'' I was furious; my friends wouldn't be fooled by an imposter.

''I'm not asking, I'm telling, Hana, go.'' The girl who looked like me nodded and flash stepped away.

''Now, Mori, lets enjoy the show.'' I looked out the window. The girl was approaching Shinji. I felt anger burn deep inside me when that little slut put her arm around his waist, he was mine. He smiled at her putting an arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the forehead.

Now the anger was getting stronger, he was cheating on me.

'_Master, calm down, he thinks it's you, also, you two really haven't made your relationship official.' _Rikatori was worried. So was I.

'

I know, but he's mine, that little slut can't have him, we have to get out of this mess so I can kill her.'

'_How will we get out?'_

''

Mori, you seem rather angry, why is that? You can't love that Ex-captain, after all you love me. I know you do, it always used to be so easy to control you, if asked, and you would have fallen on your own sword to save me. It was insane really, the level of devotion you held.''

''Your wrong,'' I cut him off," I would have defended you because I loved you.'' He only raised a brow at me.

''Loved?, that implies you no longer feel that way.''

''My love doesn't lay with you anymore, not since that day.''

''Yes the day you tried to kill me, how could I forget, you very nearly succeeded, if Suki hadn't come to my room who knows what would have happened.'' He was smirking at me. He thought I would be upset Suki was in his room, I wasn't, after a few years away I realized what had probably been going on there.

''You are one arrogant son of a B**ch.'' He looked shocked.  
''I didn't mean the day I tried to kill you, I loved you long after that, I meant the day I met Shinji.''

''So you love that worthless half hallow?'' he was angry, he had always been possessive, I was his favorite thing to posses, and I knew it. I raised my chin defiantly.

''Yes, I love him more than anything; He is not a worthless half hallow as you call it. He's a vizored, and so am I.'' He only chuckled at my words.

''Well I thought you might respond that way. Kyo, Kindly step back and let kyo handle this.'' I gaped, did he know what he just said and how stupid it sounded.

I was about to tell him when a figure stepped out from the shadows my mouth hung agape as I stared. It was a tall man, he had loosely falling brown locks, and green eyes set above high cheek bones. I couldn't fight this man, never in a million years. Though my head rejected the idea, my gut was telling me the same as my eyes he was here in front of me.

''Nee-sama?,'' I stared, how was it he was here.

''Been awhile little sister, I hope you forgive me for this.'' I was about to ask what he meant when his fist collided forcefully with my face, and my whole world went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I promise.**

lots of love,  
Broken Flame.


	10. Cheating

**Please don't hate me for the last chapter! It was so hard to write. It gets worse in this one. Also I just realized the vizored left about 110 years ago, not fifty so please excuse that little mistake.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach; I own all characters in this fanfic that do not appear in the anime or manga. I still want to own Shuhei, I will prevail!**  
**WARNING: lots of swearing in this chapter, wouldn't you give out a cussing in her situation?**  
SHINJI POV.

I was walking down the rows of warehouses wondering where the heck my woman went. Trust her to take off with no good reason and mask her reitsu without thinking about it.

I was starting to get annoyed when she came out of a row between two old warehouses and started toward me. She walked over smiling putting an arm around my waist. I placed mine over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She giggled when I did it but it sounded slightly off I ignored it, my imagination.

''What did you come out here for?'' she only shrugged in reply; I could have sworn something was bothering her when she left, but now she seemed at ease.

''Let's head back Shinji,'' I nodded and we started for the warehouse.

''what's up with you reitsu? I can't sense it at all, and I'm touching you.'' She shrugged once again. It annoyed me slightly, I wanted a verbal reply.

''I'm practicing on masking it.'' She smiled sheepishly at me, I didn't smile back which was weird, it always felt like a reflex reaction to smile back at her, but now it didn't. Something was bothering me; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We walked into the barrier and started toward the unofficial living room where the others all were. 

''Hey princess, did you rethink that fight,'' Hiyori called.

''If you want to we can spar Hiyori,'' I wondered briefly why she didn't call her Hi-Chan, but I wasn't complaining about someone not making Hiyori scream.

''Ha, thought you didn't fight your friends,'' the blonde sneered.

''You, my friend, HA!'' Now it was just weird, she knew nothing made Hiyori angrier than her implying they were friends, and getting Hiyori angry seemed to be a hobby of hers.

''Yeah, like you could put up a good enough fight for me!'' the obnoxious brat shouted.

''Maybe not, but proving a weakling like you wrong isn't worth my time.'' Ok, apparently there is something that makes Hiyori angrier than the nickname Hi-Chan, being called weak.

''that's it you're going down!'' she lunged at Mori drawing her sword, but Princess only smirked and swiftly drew her blade to block.

''I am not going to waste my time in a meaningless battle with a child.'' With that she threw Hiyori away from her and started upstairs.

''what the h*ll was that all about?'' Kensi asked, I didn't understand it either, I had never seen her act like that, even though this was only my tenth day of knowing her, why I kept up with that I had no idea.

''She really wasn't acting like herself, Shinji, maybe you should go check on her.'' Hatchi said.

''I wanna go check on her too!'' Mashiro shouted starting toward the upper level till Kensi grabbed the back of her jumpsuit and pulled her back.

''No, just Shinji.'' He spoke firmly, and she started to wail.

''Whaaaa, Kensi is a Meany!'' I ignored her shouts as I went up to Mori's room, something was wrong with her, I couldn't place it but something was wrong.

When I reached her room, she had already put on her pajamas, it was a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I could see the jagged scar of her soul wound, it didn't make her any less beautiful to me.

''What's with you princess, first you don't call Hiyori Hi-Chan, and then you say that you'll fight her? What's going on with you?''

''I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. I'll feel better in the morning.''

''Fine, let me go get some sleep clothes, and I'll be right back.'' She looked confused.

''You're staying with me?'' she asked as she made her way to her bed and got in.

''Well duh.'' She frowned at me.

''were not doing anything, I'm tired.'' Now it was my turn to gape, 'doing anything?' why on earth would she say that? She knew I wouldn't take advantage of her.

''that's another duh princess.'' She ignored me flipping over on her side away for me. Weird she usually faces the other way in her sleep.

On my way to my room I ran into Kensi. Who was leaning against the wall right by my door trying to look like he wasn't waiting for me because he was worried about Mori.

''How is she?'' he was concerned, he would never admit it, but he was fond of her.

''acting weird, she might be better in the morning, I bet something is bothering her.''

''What would be bothering her?'' that was when it struck me none of the others new about her past.

''call everyone to the living room, me and princess have some explaining to do.''

He looked curious but didn't argue, I went to get Mori, we needed to tell them. When I walked in her room I found she was sleeping soundly on her bed. She wasn't thrashing wildly with nightmares, and she wasn't breaking out in a cold sweat. She looked down right peaceful.

She said the nightmares came when I wasn't around; I was now sure something was wrong. She wasn't lying last night. You couldn't fake that kind of fear, the wild panic I saw in her eyes when she first woke was real without a doubt, there was something going on with her.

I left her and went into the living room to the others, they were all there, and everyone looked serious, even Mashiro. I stared at them for a moment before starting to talk. I told them everything. I relayed the tale I had heard twice now and watched their eyes widen at my account of her life. I even told them about her brother. I didn't know what else to do, this put them in danger too, and they had every right to know. If she was acting normal, I knew she would agree with me.

''So, basically this guys back and he wants to kill her because she left him?'' it was Hiyori, she was clenching her fist furious. I knew she would be, she hated people like that man who had hurt Mori. Kensi looked most furious of all, Mori was someone he likes, and there weren't many of those it made him protective.

''From the sound of things she saved all of you.'' Hatchi spoke. We all turned our attention to him.

''they were under orders to kill all captains and lieutenants, you were all captains and lieutenants at the time.''

The others frowned, I knew they had all probably taken note of the name intended to kill them, I also knew they most likely noticed it was Mori who was meant to kill me.

''so what are we going to do?'' Love asked.

''Kiske is opening a way in to Gencoutesu for us, and then were going to invade, and kill them all.'' I said it simply. They either could tell, or had seen in Hiyori's case, the way I felt about Mori. They knew I would kill anything and everything that hurt her. Everyone nodded in reply, after all who wouldn't want to take on their own would be assassin?

''so, we each get the one who was going to kill us right?'' Hiyori called. I nodded.

''well in that case I got dibs on captain unmake'' Hiyori declared loudly.

'' I get captain Sosuke,'' stated Kensi cracking his knuckles.

''Fine, but Jimako is mine,'' Rose stated.

''Dibs on kikaro,'' Love said loudly.

''I want Jedemiko,'' Lisa sounded bored with the whole affair.

''Me Hatchi and Shinji can have whoever is left because I was for squad three, Hatchi wasn't on the list, and Mo-Chan was supposed to kill shinji, right?'' Mashiro asked.

''No,'' I said calmly,'' I'm taking Renko.'' They all nodded, they understood why he was mine, he hurt my girl, and I get to kill him.

''Fine, we can all split what's left over.'' Hiyori said.

''Might not be much, Kiske is also sending Ichigo, and some soul reapers.'' Everyone groaned. Soul reapers, ugh.

''I'm going to go to sleep, it won't be long till he gets it open, I suggest we all start resting up.'' They all nodded and went there separate ways for bed.

I walked up to Mori's room and crawled in the bed, she was still sleeping which I didn't understand. That was when I noticed something that should have been obvious; I couldn't smell that pretty Raspberry vanilla smell she always seemed to have hovering around her. I smelled something that vaguely resembled citrus. It was unpleasant and harsh. I chose to ignore it. Things were just weird tonight, it would be better in the morning.

MORI POV.

Pain, that's the first thing I was aware of. I felt it racing through my head. I couldn't get my thoughts straight, part of me thought I was in Gencoutesu, that Renko had come back with my brother, that my Protector Kyo had betrayed me. The other part of me argued that kyo was dead and that any minute I was going to wake up with Shinji beside me and that perfect smell of pine and sunshine surrounding me.

That's when I started to register the things I felt. I was cold, I wasn't cold with Shinji lying beside me, he was always so warm. I was on a hard surface, my bed was amazingly soft. And the final thing that caught my attention was that I couldn't feel anyone next to me, and there was no smell of pine and Sunshine, Shinji wasn't here.

I opened my eyes groaning at the bright light. I was in a small room, I couldn't tell the door apart from the rest of the plain white room. I looked over all four walls again, but I still couldn't tell where the door was. I was in Gencoutesu; And Shinji was at the warehouse with that little slut.

If she was really acting like me that meant they slept in the same bed last night. I was going to murder her a thousand times over and make it slow and tortuous every single time. I was reveling in the thought of that little B*tch screaming in sheer agony for touching my Shinji, when a door swung open, it was on the wall to my right, and the person who walked in could not be farther from welcome.

''what the h*ll do you want _Renko_?'' I sneered his name to tick him off, looked like it worked.

''don't be like that little wildcat, I was coming so I could show you around, and tell you what I've been up to for these past few years you've been gone.'' I glared at him.

''I don't care what you've been up to. Take me back to shinji so I can kill that slut for touching him.'' I growled out at him, he only chuckled at my anger.

''As I have already said, you don't love him, I forbid you to, you belong to me.'' There was a finality in his voice, it was what had always made people agree with him, but I wasn't going to I was too furious.

''You don't tell me what to do. Now, was that really my dear brother, or was it a fake like that slut.''

''Her name is Hana,'' I glared so fiercely it would have made most people shrink back in fear, but I had never been able to intimidate him.

''I don't give a sh*t about her name, all I want is to kill her, and to know whether or not that's my brother.'' After that I was going to kill him, and this time he would die. After that, Shinji is in major trouble for cheating on me.

'' I have told you a hundred times if not more, such language is unbecoming of a lady.'' He smirked.

''whatever, Jacka**,'' he only chuckled. He motioned for me to come. I did, if I could get out of this room I might be able to find a way out. He began to lead me down a series of unfamiliar hallways. I was thinking of how angry I was Shinji was with that little tramp When Rikatori started to speak.

'_Master once again I am going to say this, he thinks it's you. I am pleased to see you admitted that you love him little Hime, I'm glad you're getting over your instant distrust of all males.'_

'I don't distrust all males, I do love him though, and it's sad it took seeing that slut with him to make me see that.'

''_That crazy b*stered is right on one count, you language is atrocious.' _ I smirked a little.

'You just swore,' I pointed out.

_'I am a man, so I can swear; you however are a lady, though you seem in denial about it.'_

'one more thing my big brother taught me, how to cuss good enough to make all of squad eleven blush.'  
He only chuckled in response, he had lifted my spirits a little, I was going to get out of here.

''Hey, B*stered, where the F*ck do you and your perverted a** think your taking me?'' I put as many swears as I could into that sentence to annoy him, by the slight vein twitch in his forehead I could tell it worked. But then his smirk came back and he looked at me coolly.

''To go see my pets, then to go visit with your dear brother.' I felt like all the air had been knocked from my body. It was really kyo who had hurt me. And I was going to have to face him.

**so when will Shinji discover the fake, when will Mori escape, what the H*ll are that twisted freak's pets? All coming soon in chapter 11 of first love for real.**

lots of love,  
Broken flame.


	11. pets and imposters

**Hello, new chapter!** **So I hope you all like it, I worked really hard on this one.  
I would really like some reviews, they motivate me. Word of warning, I stopped editing curse words, I never say them, but these people would be out of character if they didn't, so that's it, you probably don't mind at all, but I do so sorry if this message was a waste of your five seconds.**

status report: don't own bleach, want to own Shuhei, the biggest most insane Shinji fan girl out there, watch your back if you trash talk him, I can sense it.

Shinji Pov.

_''Shinji!'' she screamed. It was Mori caught in the grasp of a man who had a knife to her throat. It made no sense, Mori was at the same time clinging to my arm, there were two, which one was her?  
''Shinji no, she's trying to fool you, help me.'' She crooned in my ear. I smelt that harsh citrus smell that revolted me, something was wrong, but I had to help her.  
I turned to tell her I wouldn't listen to the other, when I looked at her, her face was menacing. She had sharp fangs and blood red eyes, she lunged at me.  
_  
When I woke, the harsh scent of citrus was still there, Mori wasn't. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. She smiled at me, I didn't smile back.

First she doesn't use Hiyori's nickname, next she picks a fight, and then she implies we would do something. But this was by far the weirdest thing; she was not a morning person. At all ever end of discussion.

''Hey you're up.'' She still smiled, she was glad to be up. In the words of a very wise man 'WHAT THE FucK?'' How on earth was she awake? I shook it off after a moment. An evil smirk lit my face. I leant forward and began to tickle her. Nothing. She stared at me.

''what are you doing?'' she asked questioningly.

''I was tickling you, but something is wrong in the force today and you're not reacting.'' She blinked at me.

''Uh, yeah ok, let's go get some breakfast.'' She stood and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was surprised when she reached for the hem of her shirt. She was going to undress in front of me, what the hell. She pulled the shirt up over her head with her back turned to me.

As she grabbed the other shirt and began to pull it on, her hair was moved to the side away from her arms and back. I found myself faced with scars; two on her back marring the red dragon, and three down her arm; Scars that I had seen healed just the day before yesterday. I stared at them, as though my will could remove them from existence. But they were there, solid proof that the one thought running through my mind was correct.

Imposter  
someone had taken her, and this girl was trying to fool me, I was going to kill someone, brutally without mercy, then I was going to scream at her for leaving me.  
I moved till I was right behind the fake. I raised my hand and brought it down; she fell to the ground with a thud. I picked her up even though she disgusted me, carrying her down the stairs I saw the others were already eating. I dumped her on the floor and everyone looked at me in shock.

''What the Hell did you do to her!'' Hiyori demanded.

''If this is what it looks like your dead Shinji'' Kensi said.

''This isn't her, it's an imposter. You all noticed how she was acting, she has the same scars I saw get healed two days ago, and either way, her scars don't show up in her gigia. She's not Mori, She's a fake.'' They all stared.

''That would explain why her reitsu is off, she was masking it so we wouldn't notice the switch.'' Hatchi said.

''Yeah, Urahara will know what to do.'' Love said.

''I know what we're going to do. We're going to get to Kisuke's place, when this girl wakes up we make her tell us everything, then go to Gencoutesu and kill every single fucking bastard who touched _my _Mori. '' they gaped at the possessive way I said her name.

''Yeah, let's kill em all.'' Hiyori said.

''I want Mo-Chan back.'' Mashiro looked angry.

''were going to blast them to bits.'' Kensi said, receiving a nod from Lisa and Hatchi.

''so when do we leave?'' Rose asked.

''Now,'' I stated. I'm sure I looked angry, I felt it too, no one had the right to touch her, she was mine.

''fine, whose going to carry the slut?'' Hiyori asked.

''I'll do it'' love volunteered.

''good, let's roll.'' With that we stepped out of the safety of our warehouse to save a girl who I hadn't known a full month who I loved more than anything in the world.

Mori POV.

We had just arrived in front of a room; I wasn't sure which we were seeing first, his pets or my brother. It didn't matter to me; both would no doubt be a walk in horror land. As much as I wanted to deny it, but I had seen his fist come and I had felt it connect; He had struck me, he had always protected me, but now he had handed me over willingly to people he knew wanted to hurt me.

''Here we are Mori, my pets are here.'' I glanced over at the physcotic bastard. He was smiling that creepy smile. I wanted to kill him so much in that minute, but I didn't get the chance, all I saw was two flashes of blonde hair and I was on the ground being smothered by two very tight grips trying to hug me.

''MORI WE MISSED YOU!'' They shouted in union, it was Kiya and her brother Kyo, I had always liked how he had that name, he was my brothers exact opposite so it was funny to me. They were both currently rubbing their cheeks against mine smushing my face.

''hey, guys, can you get off? I can't really breathe.'' They both got off me and we sat on the floor while that b*stard watched us in amusement. The twins were clasping hands and looking at me with comical tears running down their faces.

''So, Kiya, Kyo, what's going on?'' they jumped forward and hugged me again.

''we missed you so much!''

''the only girl to talk to was Suki and she's a bitch!'' Kiya whined.

'' your brother is a stick in the mud, and I had no one who could actually hold their liquor to drink with!'' Kyo cried out.

''oh, sorry guys, I suppose you know why I wasn't around.'' They nodded.

''Kyo, Kiya, perhaps you should get back to your patrol so I can show Mori my pets.'' They hastily nodded and stood starting to leave.

''let's get out of here, I hate those things.'' Kyo said as they walked away.

''yeah, super creepy.'' She added a shiver for emphasis.

''so I can't see a dog or anything natural taking a liking to you, what the fuck are your pets?'' he glared at my language. I only smirked in reply.

He reached out and opened the door to the room, it was a bedroom. There was a door on the opposite side that looked like it lead to a bathroom, on one wall there were three dressers in a neat row and a closet. On the other there was a neat row of three twin size beds and on the final wall the door we had just come through.

It wasn't how freakish clean the room was that caught my attention, it was the three girls, one on each bed; I couldn't take my eyes off them.

One had the exact same hair and face as me, down to the eyes, her face was a perfect replica. The next had my body to a t every curve, she even had the scares I had just had removed , I wonder if he had noticed that, but I'm wearing long sleeves and have been since before I got here also I'm still in my gigia, he probably doesn't know that there gone. The third I could only see light resemblances here and there, the shape of her hands, her eye color. Then she looked at us and spoke.

''Who is this master Renko?'' I heard my voice ask, I hadn't spoken, that girl had the same voice as me. His pets were replicas of me, I felt like I was going to be sick, this was disgusting.

''WH...What the hell are these things? This is disgusting, what the fuck is wrong with you? You sick twisted bastard, you perverted ass you man whore you disgusting repulsive son of a bitch!'' I yelled at him.

''Is this our new sister since Hana is gone?'' the one with my face asked.

''no, this is the woman you were all modeled after, do you like her Cho?'' he smiled.

''Not really, none of us except Hana really look like her anyway.''

''Cho, you shouldn't say such things, she's the one master Renko made us for, she is our mother in a way, everything we should strive to become.'' The one with my body scolded.

''what the hell, bitch, you have the exact same fucking face as me and you say you don't look like me, and I'm not your mom and I'm never gonna be and either way how in the hell could I be anything like your mom? Now answer me Renko what the fuck are these things and why in fucking hell do they look like me?''

''once more, refrain from such language, they resemble you because that is how I designed them, Hana was my crown jewel, but she is currently with that half hollow of yours making sure he doesn't come sticking his nose around here.'' He said with a bored look on his face.

''I'm Kiiro,'' said the one with my voice,'' this is Cho (face) and aka, there my sisters, Hana has her own room next to master Renko's.'' she smiled sweetly at me. I could only stare at her blankly. I then turned to that bastard.

''Shinji isn't going to be fooled by that little slut, it wouldn't surprise me if he was already on his way here to kill you.'' Oh yes it would.

''No, he isn't coming for you, Hana will ensure that, it now occurs to me I haven't explained my plans for you to you yet, have I little wildcat?'' he was smirking, why didn't his mother suffocate that freak in the cradle and do the world a kindness?

''and we have now reached the' evil villain reveals his plan' part of all this, I should have known it was coming, you couldn't keep your stupid ideas to yourself to save your life.''

He only turned on his heal and motioned that I should follow, I did, but not out of obedience, I wanted away from those creepy girls.

he lead me down several corridors before opening the door to a small room, there was nothing in it, just blank black walls, I really don't see why I had to wake up in what was probably the only brightly painted room in the place. I leaned against the wall and watched him carefully; it was all so familiar to me. The way he stood tall and proud, the way his right hand was always slightly forward like he was inviting you to come with him, but his left was always hovering close to his sword.

''Mori it is quite simple, you know of the soul wound I inflicted on you, well tomorrow once everything is ready, every member of my legion is going to do the same, you will be completely under our control. Then we are going to send you to the soul society and you are going to destroy everything in your path, you would be surprised at the amount of damage one captain level individual can do. Using your rampage to our advantage we will infiltrate and pose as soul reapers, as soon as we get close enough we are going to assonate the head captain and take control of the soul society. '' he smirk, I couldn't stop myself I burst out laughing.

''ha… you… th..think…you….c…can…hahaha…take…_him?'' _i was laughing so hard I had to lean on the wall for support.

''yes, and once this is complete, I'm going to make you kill every one of your friends, Kiske, yuroichi, the humans, Shinji.'' I froze.

''you wouldn't,'' his smirk got even larger.

''I would, and now, if you're done laughing like an idiot let us go visit that charming brother of yours, and he can explain all about how he came to join me.''

**Wow, I hate that guy so much. I just can't decided what should happen to Renko in the end, Should Shinji kill him, Should Mori kill him? Should he change his ways, or go missing with the threat of one day returning? Or should Mori fall back in love with him? I can't choose, what do you think?**

**Please review,  
lots of love  
Broken flame.**


	12. Control

**Hey long time no see. Unless you read my other stories then its been slightly less long. So this is chapter twelve.  
status report: don't own bleach, still no luck with Shuhei, yeah and I'm still a crazy fan girl, but aren't we all on the inside? Yeah even the guys.**

We drew quite a bit of attention on the way to Urahara's place, 8 people, one of which happens to be carrying an unconscious girl tends to do that. We were now in the crumby neighborhood that was home to Urahara Shoten and two of the most powerful soul reapers alive.

''HEY Kiske, get out here!'' Hiyori shouted when we entered the shop. He and Yuroichi came out of the back, his eye flew straight to the imposter in Love's arms, a look of fury I had never seen him wear before came over his face.

''What did you do to her!'' he was furious; I had never thought I would see him like this.

''it's not her, it's a fake, they took her, Shinji was the only one who noticed.'' Kensi said.

''Really, how could you tell, I can't see a single difference.'' Kiske stated looking intently at her face.

''She was acting weird, she still has the scars Mori just got healed, and she smells different.'' I took a moment to realize why everyone was looking at me strangely.

''Well, Mori smells like raspberries and vanilla, she smells like a dying orange tree.''

''Good to see you and Mori have been getting along well.'' Kiske said with that creepy grin, trust him to be a pervert when something important is going on.

''Yeah, real well,'' Hiyori muttered to herself, but everyone heard it, trust her to be a pain in the ass; more specifically mine.

''Look, how soon can you open the way to Gencoutesu and who all is going?'' I asked.

''Looks like the skank is waking up,'' Lisa said, I guess that's what we're calling her, since we can't call her Mori. Love set the girl on the floor within a few moments she opened her eyes and tried to set up, she grabbed her head and moaned giving up on righting herself, I must have hit her harder than I thought.

''Who are, where is Mori?'' Yuroichi demanded.

''What are you guys going on about, I am Mori.'' She glared at us.

''Really, then what's your full name?'' I asked her giving her a glare, she thought she could replace my Mori, I would find out who got her to do this, Renko I had no doubt, and I would kill them. Not that it made a difference, his fate was sealed form the time I heard he had touched her and lived. Now I wasn't going to have any mercy, not that I would have in the first place.

''Mori Akiki.'' She stated with a glare.

''Wrong answer, my Mori would have known what I meant.''

''Mori Akiki is her full name, unless you two got married without telling anyone, naughty Shinji.'' Kiske stated.

''No, her real name is Moritaki Akiki, her brother gave her a nick name, but now that you mention it, Mori Hirako, I kind of like the sound of that.'' He grinned at me.

''well, girl, where did they take Mori?'' She glared but didn't answer. He gestured at yuroichi, within a second the dark skinned woman had a hand on her throat and was squeezing, I had to look away, I knew it wasn't her, but is still looked like my Mori.

''Renko…he… took her to Gen…cotsu, they're going to make her fight the soul society.'' The more she spoke the lighter Yuroichi's grip got.

''Oh, and why do they want her to do that?'' Yuroichi demanded.

''So they can sneak in, and kill Yamamoto. I don't know anything else, I'm just one of master Renko's pets, he only told me that much because he was sending me to distract you.'' She said.

''What's your name?'' Hatchi asked, being way too nice to her I might add. She's the enemy for crying out loud.

''Hana, my name is Hana.''

''Oh, and you could show us the way around the palace, right?'' Lisa asked the girl.

''NO, I only now a little bit of the layout, my room, my sisters room, and Renko's room. Other than that I only know how to get from each of those to the others.''

''Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was a pet.'' Rose sighed.

''Nope, little slut doesn't know anything useful.'' Hiyori spat.

''Well, we ought to contact Ichigo, Yuroichi can go to the soul society inform them, also I don't think I'll be able to hold a gate like this with just Tesai, I want Hatchi to stay here.'' Kiske said, Hatchi gave a nod.

''Fine, where are we leaving her?'' Kensi gestured at the imposter named Hana.

''I can take her to the soul society with me, surely squad twelve has some use for her.'' Yuroichi said with a sadistic grin.

''No, take her to squad one for questioning.'' Kiske wouldn't send a defenseless girl to that whack job Mayuri.

''Ok so here's how it's going to work. When we get there were going to split up and try to find Mori. Renko will be wherever she is, so when you find her, you and your partner let out three quick blast of spirit pressure. That way we know you're not just fighting. '' they nodded and I went on,'' Groups are going to be: Kensi and Lisa; Rose and Hiyori; Mashiro and Love. I'll go with Ichigo. That four groups, Kensi's group heads north, Rose's goes east, Mashiro west, Me and Ichigo will take the southern end of the palace, got it?''

''Yeah we got it, but wouldn't it be a better strategy to go in groups of 1? Who knows how big that place is.'' Rose asked me curiously.

''We know they outnumber us, we have to go in groups of two.'' Kensi reasoned.

''get ready, you leave in three hours.'' Kiske said, I glared, he could hurt her in three hours, I would just have to wait, but when I got my chance to kill him I wasn't going to hesitate.

MORI POV.

''Come along little wildcat, your brother is expecting us, it's rude to make him wait.'' Renko said in a happy voice that made me want to scratch his eyes out.

''You and you prissy little manners, I'm starting to think your secretly gay.'' He glared.

''Maybe, I dated you didn't I?'' my mouth hung open

''did you just call me a man?'' I was furious now.

''Your words, but I had to choose some they would be similar to those.''

''Well I suppose someone in the relationship has to be a man, since you're not I guess I just had to step up, thank goodness Shinji isn't a complete girl like you.''

''As I have already said, you are forbidden to be with that half hallow, you belong to me.'' I snorted at his reply.

'' You don't tell me what to do. I can be with whoever I want, hell I could be with Kiske if I gave him the time of day.''

''Well it's nice to see your spitfire attitude hasn't changed.'' It wasn't Renko's voice. I slowly turned to have my greatest fear face to face with me, my brother, dressed as a member of Renko's legion wearing the black clothes with the red dragon.

''Well, it's nice to run into you early kyo, I have things to tend to, you two can catch up, I trust you to see her back to her room once you're done.'' With that the murdered turned smartly on his heal and walked away with triumph in his stride.

''come on little sister, we have lots to talk about.'' He smiled at me just like he used to when we were living in the rukon districts.

''Take a dive, like hell I'm going anywhere with you, you're probably not my brother, just another one of those sick little play things of his.''

''Now you're not making any sense, first off, how would he have known what I looked like? Second, I know that we left because dad hurt you, I know that I killed him with the dagger he gave me when I was nine, and I know that Mori isn't your full name.'' I was stunned, he was right; Renko didn't know those things, only shinji knew.

''come on, let's go somewhere we can talk and I'll explain everything.'' I numbly nodded my head and followed him down a series of corridors.

_'Master, is it really him? I can't believe it, he wouldn't go against you like this.'_

'What else could it be Rikatori?'

'_I don't get it, why would your brother fight you?' Netsubaki asked us._

'_Who knows, oh he's talking to you master.' Rikatori whispered softly._

''Here we are Mori, my quarters.'' He opened a door which lead into a room much like the one I lived in when I was here. Plain black walls, king size bed against one wall, door that led to a bathroom, a dresser and closet. Plain and simple, he sat on the bed and gestured for me to join him. I walked over and planted myself a good three feet away from him, he only chuckled.

''Mori when we were attacked, you left with that soul reaper, I wasn't dead.''

''I felt your pulse stop.'' I growled out at him.

''No you thought you did, I don't blame you, but when I was left there a hallow came, I was in no shape to fight, and the soul reaper was gone. It ate me, I joined its body, when the hallow returned to Hecco Mundo, it became an arrancar, I took over them, so I am still your brother, I'm just an arrancar.''

''Prove it.''

''Excuse me?''

''I want you to prove that you're really Kyo.''

''Our mother was named Midori, and our father was named Hebi.'' He said it as though it was simple, but those words brought my world crashing in, it really was kyo, kyo was on the side that wanted me dead.

''Why, why are you helping them, you know they want to kill me.''

''Because I owe Renko, and either way, arrancar don't have hearts, I don't care about you.'' I felt like he punched me again, he didn't love me anymore; my own brother was now a monster, one I knew I would never be able to kill, not ever.

''Well, is that it? No more questions, no more weak crying? If that's the case, I'll take you back to your room until the time when you will be forced to submit.'' I glared at him with all the hatred in my body willing him to explode. He smirked.

''Moritaki Akiki, do not look at me like that.'' I continued to glare at him for all I was worth.

'' I am going to kill Renko, then you're going to die.'' I stared at him, I couldn't kill him myself, I had been bad enough when I had tried to kill Renko.

''You won't be able to do it, and as for the half hallow, he's not match for me.'' I had no idea how strong Kyo was, I had never seen him fight outside of training and fighting bandits.

''Theres no way a measly arrancar is a match for my Shinji, he's powerful, your weak, you and Renko both.'' He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along beside him down the twisting hallways, he was furious. Once we reached the door to the white room he pushed me through with more force than was necessary.

''I'll see you soon little sister.'' He smiled at me, until I spit right on his face. He moved forward so quick he blurred, there was a hand around my throat smashing me up against a wall before I could even try to fight back.

''You are going to do as your told, if you don't, I'm going to kill every one of them, the pink haired guy, afro man, girly man, pigtails, green hair, glasses girl, muscle guy, and that bowl cut idiot you seem so fond of.'' ( Hatchi, Love, Rose, Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa, Kensi, Shinji) The cruel look in his eyes let me know he would carry out his threat; he would probably make me watch too. He glared at me once more before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy, this had always been hard for me, but I was trying to get into my inner world, it was starting to look grim. When I reopened my eyes I was in my meadow, it was raining. The lightning was beautiful. But it was deadly, I knew what was happening, I was troubled, my world showed it. I walked through the cool rain making my way to the edge of my lake I sat with my toes touching the edge of the water.

''Hime, I'm glad to see you came to see us.'' I turned to see Rikatori and Netsubaki approaching me. Rikatori looked troubled, Netsubaki was unreadable.

''What's going on you two?''

''There is something you should see.'' I started to follow the pair; they led me to the opposite side of my sakura tree. I froze at what I was seeing. It was a dragon, it was small no bigger than a man, but it was its presence that startled me, it was there, a green dragon sleeping beneath my tree. I did the only thing I could think of, I walked over and kicked it.

it lazily opened its eyes and stared at me before standing on its hind legs and stretching, it yawned then regarded the group in front of it calmly. We all had our hands on the hilts of our swords, it just stared blankly with crystal blue eyes.

''What do you want, I was napping.'' it said in a deep masculine voice, so it was a man.

''So I noticed, who are you, more specifically, what the hell are you doing in my inner world? I know I don't visit often, but I am completely sure there have never been any animals aside from birds and the occasional bunny.''

''I am Ten'nanshou, I was born form the part of Renko's soul that merged with yours, basically I'm under your control like those two, unless they really do all put a wound on you, then I'll do whatever they say, pretty much it'll be like you're watching everything you do, but you'll be trapped in your inner world and won't be able to stop it. I'll be the warden in here makings sure none of you cause trouble, if that answers everything can I go back to sleep?''

''So, you'll be in control down here if they take over me?'' he nodded. I sighed, this was the guy who was going to control me, but I couldn't bring myself to dislike him, he hadn't done anything yet.

''Great, well go back to sleep I guess, I could use some rest myself.''

''If you want to rest little Hime, you should come over here and rest in the shelter. That way you wont be out in the rain.'' Rikatori called out to me.

''Nah, rain is ok, let's sleep by the lake.'' He smiled at me, he and Netsubaki both stated their way to the shoreline I followed at a leisurely pace. At the edge of the lake Rikatori lay down on his back. I lay next to him and used his chest for a pillow while he wrapped one arm around me, on the other side of him, Netsubaki did the same as me and he put his other arm around her. I felt comfort at having the two of them close to me. The rain was falling lighter now, just a summer shower, it was light and warm, I fell asleep to the rhythm of Rikatori's steady heartbeat.

I was shaken roughly awake I cracked my eyes open to see I wasn't in my inner world anymore, I was in that white room, a Makitore had woken me, there were three more in the room. I sat up and he pulled me to my feet. I followed him, I knew he wasn't going to speak unless he had something important to tell me or I spoke directly to him.

They had clamped bracelets that would seal my spirit pressure on my wrist while I had still be asleep, there was no way I could break their superhuman grips without my reitsu it wasn't possible, not for anyone. I knew where they were taking, I didn't know the way there, but I knew they were taking me too the meeting room, they were all going to put a wound on me, I would be at their mercy. Strangely I wasn't angry about that, I was angry that little slut was still with Shinji, if I was under mind control I wouldn't be able to kill her. they led me down corridors I would never remember later, till we reached a set of ornate double doors, there was no doubt in my mind this was it.

The doors opened at me and my captors approach, sure enough Renko sat at the head of the table, kyo was to his left, Suki directly on his right where I used to sit. The little skank smirked at me, I only rolled my eyes, as if I cared she was with Renko, he still kept pets and I had a pretty good idea of what he did with those. And either way I had Shinji now, I would take a blonde over a dark headed boy anytime. This sucked.

The Makitores forced me to my knees; one kicked me in the back so I was lying on my stomach.

''Alright, you may proceed.'' Renko called. Ten people stood Suki was among them, my brother, Renko were not. The ten drew there zanpactou and positioned them so the tips were lightly resting against my skin. One on each calf, one on each thigh, each forearm, bicep, and two resting on my shoulder blades.

''Oh and one more thing, Mori, i have a sensor built into all my pets, it lets them transmit their thoughts directly to me, Hana has just informed me that any minute the _vizored_, as they call themselves, are going to be stepping through a gate straight into Gencoutesu, I just wanted you to know the first thing I'm going to make you do, is kill them all.''

I drew in a sharp breath, I was going to lose everything I couldn't even move because of all the blades poised over my body, i made a choice then and there, once I was trapped in my inner world, me Netsubaki and Rikatori were going to kill Ten'nanshou, then I was going to do what I had told myself I would do if Renko ever managed to get control of me again, I was going to drive Rikatori through my heart.

''You may go on now, but someone call whichever squad is cleaning today, I absolutely hate blood stains.''

They all brought their blades down in perfect union, I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, I felt all three spirits in my inner world shudder. They all snapped of the end of their blades and willed them to dissolve, it was like the first time, the white hot pain was as though there was molten lave in you veins, only this time it was a million times worse, because I knew next time I saw Shinji, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting him.

SHINJI POV.

''Ok everyone, it's ready.'' Kiske and Hatchi along With Tesai, all were working very hard at maintaining a certain amount of spirit pressure flowing into the gate that now stood in front of us, it looked just like a senkimon.

''Ok guys, you all know the plan, were going to find her, and were going to kill everyone who hurt her.'' they all nodded at me, even Hiyori looked like she was completely determined to pull this off.

''Good, now just remember, no one kill Renko, I going to teach him what happens to people who touch my woman.'' I heard Kiske chuckle and glanced over at him.

''So, she's officially your woman now Shinji?'' he asked with the same creepy grin.

''Damn straight.'' With those parting words I stepped into the bright passage way of the gate closely followed by seven others. I wasn't thinking of all the ways I could kill the murderer, I was thinking of the green eyed girl he stole form me.

'_just hold on a little longer, I'm coming for you, because your my real first love.'_

**ok so how do you like it, i decided her loving Renko again would be so wrong. but is it going to be a happy ending? what do you think of the idea of Lisa and Kyo, one of my friends suggested it but i cant really see it.**

lots of love,  
Broken flame, please review, if you dont i'll cry.


	13. Invaders

**Hey, sorry if you thought it took a while, I work on my stories in order so after I updated this one I had to update the other two. So suggestions on the story or any of my stories are always welcome, just write it in a review or Pm me!**

**status report: I do not own bleach, I still don't own Shuhei, but I do own all the characters in this fic that are not in the real show or manga!**

Mori Pov.

My body wouldn't move. I could feel everything, the sting of the ten shallow wounds covering the backside of my body, the cold stone floor beneath me, I could even feel the air moving in and out of my lungs.

I could hear, I could hear the sounds of people who are trying to be silent, breathing, rustling of clothing, but I couldn't see anything, my eyes must be closed, I thought to myself. I tried to open them, but my body wouldn't follow the command, it was just as Ten'nanshou said, I couldn't control myself.

''Mori, open your eyes,'' it was Renko's voice, my body obeyed the command, my eyes snapped open, I found my face was reflected back to me in the polished stone of the floor, a blank expression with dead blue eyes faced me. I tried to scream, it was no use.

''Look at me.'' My eyes snapped up to meet his, if I had been in control a look of pure hatred would have overcome my features, but I wasn't so my face remained stonic. He smiled at me, I felt sick but I knew I wouldn't vomit, my body wasn't reacting to me anymore, I would have to find a way out of this one.

''Kiya, Kyo, since you didn't take part in marking her, you will be in charge of catching the invaders. You may take her with you, I believe they will track her spirit pressure, so every now and then, just make her raise it a bit, they should come right to you, inform me once you find them, and no matter what, do not lay a hand on Shinji Hirako till I arrive, I want to see the look on his face when Mori kills him.''

I let loose a string of profane insults at him inside my mind, but none of them reached him because my mouth wouldn't work. DAMN IT!

'_Master those really are frightful insults.' _Rikatori, I could still hear Rikatori! How in the hell could I still hear him?

'_Didn't I mention how bad your vocabulary is getting?'_

'Sorry, how can I still here you? On second thought how can I still see and hear? I thought I was going to be trapped in my inner world with you three.'' I heard him sigh.

_' there are worse things you know, why don't you come down here and see, it looks like Ten'nanshou was wrong about how things would play out.'_

''Mori, I know you can still hear me, I didn't have everyone mark you because I wanted to make certain you would know exactly what you were doing while under my command.'' Renko stated with that grin I hated so fucking much.

'That sick twisted bastard, when we get control back we're going to kill him.'

'_How are we going to regain control?'_

'Um…that is a good question, I'll think of an answer soon.'

'_Fine just get in here; I want to speak face to face.' _Man he is one bossy jackass today. I noted.

'_I can still hear you.' _Oops.

''alright everyone, you are dismissed. Go to your squads and inform them that all squads are to follow orders given by Kiya and Kyo, you may do as you please, go to your quarters or stay with you squad, leave now.'' Everyone but Kyo and Kiya stood, and left the room.

Someone picked up my body but I couldn't see them, the spirit pressure meant that it was either Kyo or Kiya, they were so similar, it was probably Kyo, kiya never had as much strength, kido was her good place. Kyo however was exceptionally strong; he always beat me when we sparred. If I started to get the better of him, he would knock my sword form my hands and beat me with hand to hand.

I felt myself be placed on a warm surface, then a stinging sensation, they were healing me, so that I would be in good fighting condition. I never hated anyone so much in my life. I never hated anyone as much as I did Renko, and myself, I was weak, I allowed them to overcome me, I couldn't protect myself, and I got others hurt in the process.

'_Now, stop getting all depressed on my, you're starting to sound like that girl on the TV show Kiske used to watch with you, the annoying one.'_ Rikatori scolded me; you really have to be a pain in the ass to annoy him.**  
**  
'Misaki was a seriously misunderstood girl, all she wanted was to be reunited with Kazune and find her long lost daughter, but that didn't happen because her ex-boyfriend kidnapped and killed her, it was the worst thing I ever saw in my life!'

'_You have seriously deluded yourself if you think that corny show is the worst thing you ever saw. And either way, if you take out the long lost daughter thing, that's your life to a T, well except the dying, but with how things are looking now you never know.' _Dude, he's right, that is creepy to the max.

My body was pulled upright I found myself facing an empty room until Kiya moved in front of me, she met my blank gaze and flinched a little, we were friends, it might bother her to see me like this, then again, she is one of Renko's captains, I thought to myself.

''Mori, can you hear me?'' my face remained blank.

''He said you can, I really did miss you, now your back and you're like this, I'm so sorry, I know you probably won't ever forgive us, but me and Kyo both, were sorry.'' She sounded so sad, I wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her how she was my best friend, but I couldn't, I never would be able to.

''Kyo, let's take here around the east sector, that's where the main entrance is, I bet it's where they'll enter.''

''Nah, we should take her to the west, if their smart they'll come in through the back.''

''You're so stupid kyo, everyone expects their enemies to enter through the back we should go south.''

''Now you're being dumb the north is closer to where the gate opens to Gencoutesu, do you really think that they're going to walk all the way around?''

''No, they're going to flash step duh.''

''Well then, I suppose there's only one way to settle this sister.''

''I couldn't agree more, brother.

''ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!'' I smiled on the inside, they sure haven't changed any. Kiya won, she had rock Kyo picked Scissors.

''Ha, I say we go north!'' Kiya looked satisfied with herself.

''What, I said north, now you're just taking credit!''

''Just shut up, you're getting your way, now let's go.''

''Mori,'' my eyes snapped to Kyo,'' we just healed you, so I need you to walk, just follow us, every five minutes I want you to let out a short puff of spirit energy, ok?'' I nodded; I wanted to punch him in the face for that, I'm talking to an idiot tone he was using.

Turns out I didn't have to Kiya slapped him on the back of the head knocking him forward.

''don't talk to her like that ,stupid, last time you did, she kicked your ass, you want another beating like that when she gets loose from that hold?'' he winced at the memory, I took me a moment to realize that Kiya had said I was going to get free. Was she going to help me? Or did she just think that the vizored are stronger than Renko's troops?

I pondered all this as they began to walk from the room, I followed as I had been told, as soon as we reached the door I felt myself release a quick blast of spirit pressure. I would do that again in five minutes, it wouldn't strain me, but it was annoying to not have control over my reitsu or anything for that matter.

'_Master, just hurry up and come down here, I want to speak to you.'_I gave a mental sigh and focused all my energy on pushing my way into my inner world. It only took me a moment, something about being disconnected from my body had made entering easier.

There was a thunder storm ragging, lightning brilliantly lit the sky. I knew it was because I was troubled, my inner world always rained when I was worried or upset, the lake had flooded over during the time when I left Gencoutesu for the world of the living.

''Hime, I'm glad you came, as you can see, it would seem that Ten'nanshou was wrong, it looks like since only some of them marked you, you can leave your inner world, so the control over you is purely physical, no mental effects whatsoever.'' He gave me a bright smile like he had just given me the greatest news on the planet. It was good, but overall the whole situation pretty much sucked.

''that's good, but where are the other two, did they kill each other?'' I asked jokingly.

''don't get your hopes up,'' a lazily male voice called out, the two I had just asked about were approaching us.

''Hime, how are we going to get out of this?'' Netsubaki's face was unreadable as ever, her voice held the faintest hint of worry.

''Well, if everyone who marked you died, that would break the hold.'' The dragon reasoned.

''Are you sure? You're not really know for your accurate information.'' Rikatori stated dryly.

''Shut it girly man, I made one mistake, wring my neck for it why don't 'cha.''

''I thought about it but decided it might make the Hime mad at me.'' Netsubaki said.

''Ok, so is this what you called me here to tell me? That if they all die, I get free?'' Rikatori stared.

''no, I called you here so I could make sure you're alright, I worry about you little Hime. But this is good news, I know you can't control yourself, but try to sense the spirit pressure, I think I recognize it.''

I doubted I would be able to sense it, then again sensing spirit pressure isn't a physical task, I might be able to. I focused as hard as I could and forced myself into that state of mind, yes, I could feel it, the two orange reitsu right in front of me were the twins, but what I felt most, was the golden colored reitsu it wasn't close to me, but I knew it was him, Shinji was here.

''I sense Shinji, the others are with him.''

''Yes, he's looking for you, I want you to go back to your normal state, watch what's going on.'' He instructed. Normally he wouldn't be this bossy.

I pushed myself back to where I was before following behind Kiya and Kyo, the two were having an argument from the looks of it.

''How should we approach them?'' the female twin asked. Why would they want to approach them? It would be in their best interest just to keep hidden and call for backup.

''Don't know, you got an ideas?''

''If I had any I wouldn't have asked you would I?''

''Well, we could sneak up behind them.''

''Are you crazy, this reitsu is insane, there way more powerful than us, we try to sneak up on them were dead.''

''Why don't we have Mori approach them first?''

''that could work, but seeing her eyes like that might set them off.''

''Well, you're a girl, do you have any green colored contacts handy?''

''Why in hell would I carry contacts, I don't wear them.''

''Aren't girls supposed to carry things like that? I thought it was some unwritten code you all follow.''

''No dumbass, we don't, seriously where do your ideas come from?''

''Uh, my head?'' Kyo asked with a stupid expression.

''that would requie there being a brain inside it, never mind, I'll think of something.''

''Don't worry Mori, Kiya has got it under control, everything is going according to plan.'' He grinned at me.

''You can't say that because we don't have a plan stupid.'' Kiya let out an annoyed huff.

''Whatever, here let me walk in front.'' He pushed his way in front of her.

''Why does it matter?''

''Cause, she keeps staring, its creeping me out.'' Mental smirk.

''You are such a baby.''

Shinji Pov

Gencoutesu was just like Mori said it was. The ground was white and glittery like jewels, the sky purple and off to the side a massive lack palace.

''Wow, this place kind of reminds me of Hecco Mundo, but that palace isn't anywhere near the size of Las Notches.'' Ichigo stated.

''So, how are we going to get in there?'' Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

''How about we get up on the center of the roof, bust in and then split into groups.'' Everyone gaped at Mashiro that really wasn't a bad idea.

''Yeah, let's do that. Ichigo, your with me, we head south once inside got it?'' the strawberry nodded.

''Fine, so three blast of spirit pressure once we find her, what if she isn't with Renko?'' Kensi asked. I hadn't thought of that, my subconscious had cooked up and image of her being held captive by a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

''I don't know, if you find her and they aren't together, he'll probably come when he figures out that we found her.'' they nodded and we began our flash step to the massive palace. The ground wasn't sand, it was hard, rock like, made of some odd mineral.

''Holy crap that is quite a wall!'' Love said letting out a low whistle, as we arrived at the edge of the palace, I had to agree with him, it was in fact very high, but considering that as a vizored I have the amazing ability to fly, I wasn't overly worried about it, if I wore a cape on the weekends people would call me superman, or that creepy guy, one of the two.

'' Ok, up we go.'' We flew up into the air and landed lightly on the roof, I landed lightly; Ichigo fell flat on his butt.

''So, now we just walk to the center and bust in right?'' Kensi looked skeptical.

''Anyone got a better plan?'' Lisa asked. No hands went up, looks like were going with Mashiro's plan after all.

''Kensi! Ill race you to the center!'' Mashiro shouted happily.

''No, get away from me.''

''WHAAA... Kensi is a Meany!''

''That is why the two of you are not in a group together.'' I told them.

''Shut up, let's get go in there kill them, and take princess home ok?'' Hiyori said cutting into the argument.

''Yeah, were almost to the center, what do you think is the best way to beat in a roof?''

''Leave it to me.'' Kensi stepped forward and drew his combat knife like zanpactou, he called on his shiki and literally blew the roof in. I stared down the hole into a perfectly round room. It had 8 passage ways that all lead off in different directions.

''Ok, so just take the hall that heads the way you going,'' I stopped for a minute, it had only lasted a second, but I was sure I had just felt Mori.

''Did anyone else feel that?'' they all nodded except Ichigo.

''Hey Shinji, that's not all, you picking up what I am?'' Love asked us. I felt the energy around me for a minute before I understood him, there was an Arrancar here. That's never good news. I jumped down into the round room, Ichigo made another graceful landing.

''Ok guys, we split up here, three shots if you find her, two if you find her and she isn't with him. I know I haven't mentioned this, but if he gets in your way'' I was cut off.

''We get it, he hurt your girl, you get to kill him, let's just go, come on Rose.'' Hiyori started straight for the east hallway followed by Rose.

''Yeah, we ought to hurry up, Princess might be in trouble.'' Love turned west followed by Mashiro.

''Get going Shinji, wouldn't want your girl to get in trouble.'' Lisa said with a perverted grin Kensi gave a grunt of goodbye and they spun to the north.

''Come on Ichigo, I have to teach this guy what happens to people who touch my woman.''

''You really like her don't you, Shinji?''

''No, I love her, so you better stay away from her.''

''Wha… me, I don't want her!''

''I know, either way, you wouldn't stand a chance.'' I spun on my heal and flash stepped forward, I was going to find her, and I was going to kill that bastard, no one was taking her away from me.

**Ok, so new chapter, what do you think should happen next? Should Kyo and Kiya help her, or should they be all evil? I thought about having Shinji meet Renko's pets, but that would just be too weird. I still can't decide who her brother should fight. I think it should either be Kensi or Ichigo, what do you think?**

**Lots of love,**  
**Broken flame.**


	14. So it begins

**Hey, Broken Flame here, well, I am going to start answering all reviews I get while I am still working on the next chapter, so here are all the ones we got so far, if you reviewed more than once it is for the most recent one.**

**Status report: Still don't own bleach, or Shuhei *pouts*, I still love Shinji!**

**Orihime- Glad you like it!**

**TheBeginingsEnd- I think your right about the pets, but as for their good and evil all will be reveled in the next chapter.**

**Sadarkangel- So I loved your last update! I hope you like this chapter!**

**AnimePervert- I am so glad that someone agrees with me about the sad lack in Shinji stories! Thanks, I was worried I didn't write that little scene to well.**

**Geellaa-Green- thanks I will try to put in more comas.**

**No name- Yay, the change nothing really made my day!**

**Alex247- I always love your reviews! Yeah, I do write him pretty arrogant!**

**Rukiafan17- you think he's a creep now, wait for the later chapters, well if you reading this you already did, never mind.**

* * *

**MORI POV.**

''Hey did you feel that, I think they just got in!'' Kyo sounded scared, he should be.

''Yeah, come on, were almost to the squad three HQ.'' Kiya replied.

''Why are we going there?''

''to get her some new clothes, those look awful.''

''I don't know, I think, it's kind of sexy, you know like the warrior princess sort of thing.'' She smacked the back of his head like I wanted to. Then she did it again.

''Hey! What was the second one for?'' he demanded angrily.

''Mori, she didn't get to hit you.'' Mental smirk, I still wasn't sure why they were acting like this, it was impossible to pin down whether they wanted to help me or not. If they wanted to help me, why were they still following Renko's orders, if they didn't why were they acting so nice to me?

''which one do you think is Hirako?'' the male twin inquired curiously.

''Well I hope it's not that massive one, thank goodness that one's going the other way.''

''Yeah no kidding, but there are two headed our way, a long way off but headed our way.'' We turned into a door way that lead into the third, I tried to concentrate on spirit pressure as the two got me some clothes. I was still trying to locate Shinji, my body let a blast of spirit pressure just like Kyo told me too, when I get loose I'm going to beat that idiot silly.

''Mori, I need you to go in that room and put these on, then come back, ok?'' Kiya gestured to where she wanted me as she handed me a bundle of cloth, I walked mechanically into the small changing room and put on the clothes, I was a pair of black Khakama, and a red kimono top with a black obi. My body obediently left the room and walked back to them.

''Those two are getting closer, we should hurry, they're going to catch is in the hall if we don't, we should lead them to the dome.'' Kyo sated looking to the sky feeling the reitsu of the two approaching Vizard.

''Yeah, if we run the rest of the way they'll reach us a few minutes after we get there, I really hope it's not that crazy blonde we saw when we were sent to watch her, she scares the crap otta me.'' Her twin nodded his agreement, so their scared of Hiyori, can't say I blame them, she's on crazy kid, and she hits harder than a grown man.

''your right, Mori, we have to Run now, just keep close and follow us.'' My body nodded to him. They turned and blurred in Shunpo, my body followed suit, I still didn't know if they were on my side or not, but I didn't have much choice but to follow them.

* * *

**ROSE.**

I paused and looked around when I felt Mori's reitsu, she was to our north, Hiyori went stiff at the blast so I knew she felt it too. Lisa and Kensi were the closet ones to her, then me and Hiyori, Shinji was farthest away, that was going to piss him off.

''Hey, think we should head in Princess's direction?'' Hiyori asked.

''Yeah lets go.'' We spun around about to go back where we entered from but stopped dead in our tracks. In front of us was a man standing in front of a large group of about thirty of those soldiers Shinji told us about, Makitores, they had hollow mask for faces, the man had black hair and eyes, so I knew it wasn't Renko. Beside him was a shorter girl, she had black hair and brown eyes, they both wore black uniforms with a crimson dragon on the front.

''I'm sorry, but even though those incompetent twins are in charge of your capture, I can't just let the enemy wander right into my squads sector and leave. You understand of course.'' The black haired man spoke.

''Who the hell are you?'' Hiyori demanded.

''I am captain Unmake; this is my Lieutenant, Kimi. We are the captain and vice-captain of squad five, the security squad.''

''Unmake huh, well, it just so happens I have a score to settle with you, I'm Hiyori Sarugaki, former Lieutenant of squad twelve, you were supposed to kill me.'' She smirked.

''Well, that changes things a bit, if my squad doesn't manage to kill you, I will fight you myself, even though that man is obviously stronger. Kimi can handle him. Oh, I see I have been quite rude, what is your name sir?'' he asked me.

''Rōjūrō Otoribashi, my friends call me Rose, you can call me former captain of squad three.''

''Nice to meet you both, now that the pleasantries are behind us, squad five members, kill the invaders, make it quick to, Renko-sama will not be pleased if we break too much. '' they rushed us all at once.

* * *

**MASHIRO.**

Me and love were running west, I couldn't sense Mo- Chan anywhere till I suddenly felt a big blast of her spirit pressure, she was the same way as Kensi and Lisa, Shinji' going to be mad, I thought.

''Hey love, do you sense Mo- Chan, cause I do, if you don't you're a bigger dummy than Kensi.''

''I sense her, let's head that way.'' I nodded.

''stop right there. We will not allow you to go any further.'' We rounded a corner about to turn around when suddenly there was a guy, with a whole bunch of those hollow people Shinji told us about, he was short, and had red hair.

''Who are you?'' I asked him curiously.

''Captain of squad two, Jimako, I will be you destroyer.''

''Oh, well, I don't want to be destroyed, do you love?''

''Nah, not really.'' The man's face got really red and a vein was twitching in his forehead.

''IT WASNT A QUESTION! I am going to destroy you, you can go no further!''

''But we were about to turn around and go to Mo- Chan, you're in front of us, you big dummy!'' he got even redder.

''You insolent fools, attack them!'' all of the hollow people rushed forward.

* * *

**LISA.**

''Kensi, I sense her up ahead, lets hurry.''

''Yeah, there are two with her, neither feel very strong.'' He called out to me as we ran. I knew he was right, they were running away from us at a fast pace, leading us on.

''They must know were here, there just leading us somewhere more convenient to fight.''

''Probably, what I can't figure out is why they don't have a whole lot of soldiers with them.'' He was right, it didn't make much sense to go unguarded like they were, unless it was an ambush.

''Do you think there leading us to an ambush?''

''I guess we'll find out soon enough.'' I nodded and we quickened our pace.

* * *

**SHINJI**

me and Ichigo raced through the hallways, I stopped when I sensed a lingering trace of her spirit energy. Ichigo slammed into me upon my unexpected stop sending us both to the ground.

''What the hell Shinji, why did you just stop like that?'' he growled out.

''Mori, she was in that room a little while ago. We need to check it out.'' I picked myself up from the floor and he did the same. We approached the door and I pulled it open. What was inside couldn't have shocked me more.

Three girls were in the room, each sat on a twin size bed and stared at us, with wide eyes. I stared at the first girl, she had my Mori's face, but I knew it wasn't her, she was too tall, and had a birth mark on her neck, the next one had her body, even the scars, then the final one looked at us and spoke.

''Who are you?'' she had Mori's voice; it was all so fuckin sick I thought I was gonna puke.

''What the hell are you? Why do you look like Mori?'' I demanded.

''Who the hell is Mori?'' the one with her face demanded.

''Cho, she's the woman we were made after, the one who cussed you out this afternoon.'' The one with her body called out. So Mori gave them a cuss out, can't say I was surprised.

''Shut the hell up Aka, you sound like Kiiro with all that, she's our mother crap, like hell she is, the only one who even looks like her is Hana.'' Me and Ichigo only stared with deadpan looks.

''You have the same face as her, and you just jealous because of how much Master Renko cares about her, just like you Jealous of Hana.'' The one with Mori's voice, who I assumed was named Kiiro called out only to have a pillow thrown at her.

''Wait, Hana? You mean that Slut that tried to replace Mori? That means you three are that bastard's pets, aren't you?'' I asked them, this was seriously creepy.

''Yes, may I ask who you are?'' Kiiro said with a smile.

''You know he just called Hana a slut, don't be so fuckin nice to him!" Cho shouted.

''See, I think your closest to our mother in personality.'' Aka called out.

''she isn't our mother dammit!''

''Look, can you just tell us where Mori went?'' Ichigo cut in on the chick fight.

''Oh, of course, Master Renko brought her here to meet us, he said he was taking her to see her brother!'' there was no way, Mori told me her brother was dead.

''Thanks, come on Shinji let's go.'' He pulled me out and shut the door probably noticing the stunned look on my face.

''What's up Hirako?''

''Mori, she told me her brother died, I don't believe she was lying.''

''Oh she wasn't,'' a voice called, we looked to see a man coming around the corner, he had curly brown hair, and green eyes, the exact same color as Mori's, but I could tell form his spirit pressure, he was an arrancar, '' up until now, Mori thought I was dead, but as you can see, I'm not.''

''There's no way! You're an arrancar, you can't be her brother!'' strawberry shouted.

''Oh, yes, when Mori went off with that soul reaper and left me for dead, I joined with a hollow who later became an arrancar, who are you carrot top? Of course I already know bowl cut over there, I suppose I should threaten you not to hurt my sister, but I really don't care.'' He shrugged. We all stopped at a blast of spirit pressure, that was Mori.

''I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who's going to kill you, Shinji, I can handle this guy, you go find your girl.'' I stared for a minute.

''No, Ichigo, I can't leave you, were a team.''

''Just cut the crap and go, I can handle this guy you need to find Mori and kill that Bastard.'' He growled out at me. I nodded and began to run as fast as I could to the north, why the hell did I have to end up being the one who got the direction farthest from her?  
I heard swords start to clang behind me and they both lifted their reitsu, this guy was strong, but not as strong as Ichigo.

* * *

**Ok, so that chapter was a little short, but the next one will be longer I promise, don't worry I have it all under control. Seriously though, would you guys mind if I added a little Kensixlisa, I know its not really a popular pairing, but I'm newly addicted to it, I actually started drafting a fan fic on those two!  
**

**Please review,  
lots of love,  
Broken Flame.**


	15. allies and enemies

**Sorry the update was so late, I had a lot of family stuff going on. So, sorry once again.**

**Status report: I don't own Bleach, Or Shuhei no matter how much I want to. Shinji still refuses to admit that were soul mates, so I'm left alone with a broken heart and only your reviews and my Byakuya plushie to comfort me.**

**Reviews!**  
**Alex274: I know, not very many of those, and as for the second part, read this chapter and all shall be revealed. Mwhahaha! That was my evil laugh, it needs improvement.**

**Only one, you people wound me deeply, really, have I ever hurt you before? All I want is to write, and make people happy, but no one loves me! *wails* now you made me cry! Are you happy?**

* * *

**Mori pov**

''Come on, just a little further to the dome!'' Kyo urged. Kiya never had much stamina, so our pace was slowing, it felt like the two massive reitsu of the Vizard following us was breathing down our necks. True to his words, within a few minutes we reached a large circular room with a dome room, it had two doors in addition to the one we had just come through, what I couldn't understand was why there were no reinforcements here.

''Mori, you can switch it to about every 15 or 20 minutes now that they know where you are, It feels like the others are starting to intervene.'' He turned his face to the west as he spoke.

''Fools, they know that Renko put us in charge because we didn't mark her, if they die,'' Kiya started.

''So does their hold on her, from what Renko said the mental barrier will weaken with each death.'' Her brother finished for her.

''Yeah, is that really a bad thing?'' she sounded unsure, I sure wasn't being helpful, standing off to the side unmoving with a blank expression.

''don't know, can you tell who all is fighting?'' both twins had a gift for sensing reitsu, I should have warned Shinji about these two, there dangerous together, Kiya was gifted in Kido, and Shunpo. Kyo gifted with hand to hand, swordsmanship, and he was a straight forward fighter which was normally enough distraction to allow Kiya to slip past their opponent's guard, they were a completely lethal team.

''Yeah, um, it feels like the Vizard are just fighting makitores right now, but Mori's brother is fighting the strong one we sensed earlier, his partner is coming this way fast.'' I knew if my body was reacting to me, first I would have smirked at the thought of what short work the Vizard would make of the makitores, then my heart would have raced at the thought of my brother up against Ichigo, and at the thought of Shinji coming closer to me. I couldn't let myself hurt him, I was starting to think of employing the promise I forced Rikatori into when I first realized Renko was back, but I knew Shinji would be disappointed if I just gave up.

'_Hime, has it occurred to you that they said there was a mental barrier, and that barrier was capable of weakening?' Rikatori inquired._

_'Ya know, it really didn't.' _I replyed.

I really had no idea what he was getting at, but the closer Shinji got the more the fear of my lack of control stirred within me, like the feeling of when I was barley holding Netsubaki, the pain of lack of control. It burned, and frankly, it pissed me off royally.

_'Master, this means you can put your soul up against theirs, and you might be able to break free even without their deaths, then we could enjoy torturing them slowly.' _I wonder if the fact that he's my zanpactou means that I'm just as much of a sadistic whack job as him.

'_The barrier would be deep in the recesses, the place where your mostly forgotten memories dwell.' _He went on ignoring my musing about how sadistic he was, I mean come on, he takes peoples emotion away, and forces others pain into them, if that's not sadistic, show me the dictionary and tell me what the hell the word really means.  
_  
'Wow, cryptic much? You must not have considered the fact, that I would be putting the strength of my soul up against ten people, plus Renko.'_

'_Yes, there is a fair chance your soul could be shredded from the strain. But from what I recall, no one here but you ever showed any promise beyond that of a third seat, so the Vizard will make short work of them. Yes Hime you're absolutely right. No need to get our hands dirty.'_He mocked snidely.

'_I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work, you're not baiting me into this.' _I stated resolutely.

'_Oh no, I agree with you whole heartedly, there is really no reason for us to get involved. We should really just wait for the dashing hero to come in and save the damsel in distress. Isn't that right, little Hime?'_

I felt anger boil deep in the very core of my being, I never needed a hero, I was the one who took my father's beatings day in and out for years, I was the one who watched the only person who ever protected me die, I was the one who managed to endure those three years of friendless torture at the academy, and I was the one who defeated Renko in battle and escaped Gencoutesu into the world of the living. I'll be dammed if I become a helpless wench who can't defend themselves! Moritaki Akiki can save herself.

'_How do I find the damn barrier?'_

_'I thought you would see things my way little Hime.''_

_'Shut the fuck up and tell me how to find the damn barrier or so help me I'm coming in there to beat the ever loving crap otta you, ya arrogant son of a bitch!'_

_'Fine, push yourself as far as you can, into the reassess of your mind you won't be aware of your physical body, much like when you fought Netsubaki, then just search, don't go to far into the black though, you'll just find the things that you entirely forgot, most of those aren't pleasant infant memories like you would think.'_

_'Is it normal, to have so many different things and places in your mind?'_

_'How the hell should I know? All I ever had is one fucked up master, and I say the more the merrier, who cares if it means we're crazy?'_

_'Thank Rikatori.'_

With those words I plunged myself into the dark shadows of my mind, where half-forgotten nightmares, and worst fears lurked.

* * *

**Hiyori Pov.**

The hollow things rushed us, they were weak, but there were about thirty of them. There were two of us, and we were in a small enclosed hallway. Rose and I fought back to back, letting the weaklings charge us, when they did, we just smashed or sliced their mask, they fell to the ground like rocks it was infuriatingly easy.

The man and his prissy little side kick just stood to the side with smiles that reminded me of that dumbass baldy Shinji. It pissed me off. We're over here killing off their entire squad, and all they do is grin. What the hell is wrong with them?

''Rose, lets finish this, we have to get moving!'' I yelled over the sound of crashing blades.

''Yes, this is less than I was expecting.'' We both doubled our pace, they were falling quicker and quicker, we just kept slashing straight through them till the last one fell. I turned and glared at the man, but on my lips was a smirk, I was going to kill him. He started clapping, it was slow and he had a mocking expression.

''Impressive, I did however notice, you sir,'' he said to Rose,'' have a tendency to put your back foot slightly to the side, you should really plant it directly behind your other, it well help you switch from offense to defense.'' The man coached with a smile. I was shocked, that was something we were always getting Rose for in practice, how had he noticed in such a short time?

''You Miss Sarugaki, you are just overall unaware of your surroundings.'' He smirked. I started to lunge for the man; I felt hatred so deep within me all I wanted was to rip out his throat.

''HIYORI NO!'' Rose shouted but I didn't stop at the warning.

I froze when a blade rammed through my shoulder from behind. My eyes were wide as pain seared through my body. I shakily looked over my shoulder as the blade was pulled back out. It was one of those hollow creatures it stood slightly slumped holding the blade stained with my blood. They were getting back up, their plaster masks were healing, we didn't kill them. Rose spun around to face them as I fell to my Knees.

I tried to pressurize a good part of my spirit pressure around the wound to stop the blood flow, but I just couldn't seem to gain enough control. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I was not going to die here, I had survived worse. I pushed and pushed until I managed to make the shield to hold back the blood.

* * *

**Rose Pov**

I watched as the blade rammed through Hiyori's body only to be pulled out brutally. The shocked look on her face was going to haunt me for a long time. She fell to the ground, I had to get her some healing Kido, but it would have to wait until I could kill them, she seemed to be holding the bleeding back with her own sprit pressure.

I spun and evaluated the enemy, slicing their mask hadn't killed them, it only slowed them down, that meant to kill them, i would have to destroy their bodies, when in doubt, go for the heart. I rushed one and stabbed him (how can you tell with these things?) straight through his heart, sure enough blood shot out of the wound and he started to dissolve like a low level hollow.

I continued through them, I had to stop them so I could heal Hiyori; I cursed the fact that Hatchi wasn't here, and cursed Hiyori for attacking without looking at what she was doing. She's so impulsive. I gave it no more thought and tore through the crowd of them, I didn't even have to call my hollow, it was pathetic.

As the last one fell to the ground dissolving before it could make impact I stared at the man, and his girl, Hiyori was panting heavily on the ground, that was no minor wound. There was no way in Hecco Mundo she was just going to jump up and join the fight after that.

''Well, former captain, you impress me, Kimi, the girl is too weak, kill her, I'll handle him once I see she is dead.'' Unmake said with absolutely no interest in his voice. Kimi stepped forward drawing her sword. I blocked the blow she sent for Hiyori. I wasn't going to let them hurt her.

''Now now former captain, you wouldn't want to do anything hasty.'' Unmake said in a condescending tone that made me more angry than Love ruining the end of my manga for me. Which is pretty damn pissed. I stood before the two officers, and donned my hollow mask; this would only take as second.

* * *

**love Pov.**

The man, what's his name, sent the hollow people at me and Mashiro; it was pretty clear after a few minutes that unlike hollows, mask cutting did not have an effect on these. We started cutting at vital organs instead, that worked, they dropped like flies, soon we were left with only the red faced son of a bitch. He glared at us with pure hatred.

That look kind of surprised me, no one but Rose( and its only when I take his manga) ever gives me that look. Mashiro yeah, people look at her like they want the little thing to rot in hell. But not me. I really don't get the problem with Mashiro, I mean yeah, she's loud as all get out, but still, all in all, just a little kid, inside.

''You will die for this impudence!'' the red face man screamed in furry, he pulled out his sword and lunged straight for Mashiro. Now that just pissed me off, who attacks the weakest person on purpose? What a wimp. I stepped in and blocked the strike. It only took me one hand to hold him off, this guy was weak. I reached up with my other hand and pulled on my mask. Now it wouldn't be long.

* * *

**Kensi Pov.**

Lisa and I were quickly catching up to Mori and the two with her; they had stopped in a place just up ahead, waiting for us. We quickened our pace, I looked to Lisa and raised an eyebrow in a silent question, she nodded her confirmation and we flashed forward, straight into the room with those bastards.

Mori was there, she stood slightly to the side, red kimono top, black khakama, but her eyes, they were just like after she fought her hollow crystal blue and her face, it had a dead expression, no emotions were held in those eyes, they had taken control of her. The two guarding her were little to no concern to me at the moment. Weaklings.

''Um… Hello, were, um… kyo, and Kiya, were twins, ya know, if you were wondering why we looked alike.'' My attention was drawn to the woman who was now rambling on, she had light blonde hair, and brown eyes, the man beside her was taller and broader, he had the same hair and eyes. The twin part was totally fucking obvious. Mori's body let loose another blast of spirit pressure like she had earlier.

''which I guess you really wouldn't care, but hey what do I know? You could care, I mean um… what are your names, cause if you tell us then we'll know each other better and maybe you won't feel the need to kill us, that would be silly right?'' the woman was talking faster and faster, I had an unpleasant flash back of Mashiro that instantly made me want to physically hurt this idiot.

''Kiya sweetie,'' the man started,'' remember that talk we had about helping and not helping?'' the male twin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

''Yeah''

''you're not helping.'' She gave a slightly ashamed look and hung her head.

''So, Mr. and Ms. Vizard who could probably kick my ass; Please do not kick my ass.'' The Man said in a friendly voice.

_''what hell is up with these two_?'' Lisa leaned over to whisper to me. I gave her a shrug.

''As my not so charming little sister told you, we are Kyo, and Kiya, I would say we come in peace, but you're the ones who came so that's up to you.'' He went on.

''So do you come in peace or in not peace?'' the woman cut in. I was really starting to wonder about these two.

''Um… we just want to get Mori, kill everyone who's controlling her, and go home. Is that what you would consider peace?'' Lisa asked.

''Well, considering we're not controlling her, sound like peace to me, what do you think little sister?''

''Sound peaceful enough, plus, that guy is totally hot.'' Was she talking about me?

''I thought I made it clear you can't date guys who can kick my ass because I won't be able to intimidate them into not hurting you.'' The guy, kyo I guess, groaned.

''don't treat me like a fucking virgin!'' the girl snapped. Me and Lisa just watched the exchange trying to figure out who the hell these people were, and why they weren't attacking us, or even guarding Mori who still had yet to bat an eye.

''Ok for one, fucking virgin, am I the only one who notices the oxymoron here? And for two, since when the hell are you not? Was it Jedemiko, because I'll kill him!'' what the hell is an oxymoron?

''Urgh! Just shut up Kyo!'' she shouted before turning to us.

''Look, fact of it is, we can,'' she was cut off.

''One of theirs just killed Unmake.'' Her brother cut in.

''Really? Oh well, so as I was saying,'' she tried to start.

''Kimi just went down, by the same one.'' He said disinterestedly. I figure it was Rose, it felt like he had been fighting two. Hiyori felt weak, like she had gotten injured, great, she's going to whine for the rest of week over this.

''That's too bad, once again, we can'' a vein was twitching in her forehead, no doubt due to being cut off repeatedly.

''There goes Jimako, their dropping like flies.''

''Will you let me finish dammit?'' she shouted out.

''Oh, yeah, sorry about that.'' He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

''Ok, so, we can't give you Mori, but we can tell you, the only way for her to get free, is to Kill all eleven people who have her under control, we being genius and all, have a plan, Ya see, we've been planning since Mori left, but a wrench got thrown in when Renko decides out of the blue '_hey ya know what might be fun? Kidnapping my ex-girlfriend controlling her mind and making her attack the soul society, wont that be just great?''_

I had no idea whether these people were just insane, or if they were telling me they wanted to help us. I looked A Lisa, but she had a bewildered expression on her normally composed face.

''So, are you on our side or not?'' I asked bluntly.

''Well, I like Mori, and Renko kind of pisses me off.'' The man said.

''Yeah, I like Mori too.'' They put hands to their chins in thought.

''**twin conference!''**the said in perfect union, they got where their backs were to us and started whispering. After a few minutes of what seemed to be pointless silent conversation they turned back.

''We have decided to let you join us.'' Kyo (that was his name right?) declared with pride.

''Let us join you? Who the hell says we want to join you, we just want to kill the bastards and get the hell out of here!'' Lisa yelled angrily, I hadn't seen her this mad since Rose called her newest manga perverted trash.

''Well maybe that came out wrong, what we meant was, um, well, we were going to help Mori, before we do what we had planned, which was escape. We want out of this hell hole.'' Kyo said with a serious face. Good to know they do have facial expressions other than angry and stupid.

''So you want out, How about this, you help us save Mori, and we take you to the world of the living with us, then you can do whatever the hell you want.'' Lisa asked. I really hadn't said anything, but people skills was never my strong point, not that it was Lisa's but it was better to let her handle this for the time being.

''Sounds good to me, but please, when your friends come, don't let them hurt us!'' Kiya cried out.

''Fine, we won't sick them on you, but you have to lead us to Renko and all the others.'' I demanded finally deciding to get involved.

''That'll be easy, we'll just find a place good for fighting and then let out our reitsu, everyone'll come running, then I'll finally get a chance to give that bitch Suki the beating she deserves.'' The blonde woman was wringing her hands with a sadistic expression on her face. It was mega creepy.

''Ok, don't know who Suki is, Hey Kensi, send off the signal that we found her, that way,'' Lisa stopped speaking when Mori let off a blast of spirit pressure, she still didn't move or speak but she let out an enormous blast.

''Um…Mori you don't have to do that anymore, hide your reitsu or something.'' The man ordered her I raised my pierced eyebrow.

''I thought you weren't controlling her.''

''I'm not, Renko ordered her to listen to me.'' He was avoiding looking at her, I couldn't blame him, she looked completely dead to the world.

''We thought about ordering her to break the hold, but putting her soul up against eleven others, it could kill her. But she can see and hear what's going on, so she knows you're here.'' Kiya chirped happily.

''Oh well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic.'' Lisa sneered. I could hear the anger rippling in her voice, she was furious, Lisa's calm indifference that was always on show, was really just that, a show, she acted like she didn't care what the hell was happening, always had that bored look and tone, but now she was letting it show, and she was royally pissed.

''Well, maybe it's not that great of news, but your friends are almost here.'' The girl offered weakly as she cringed away from Lisa, she was right, Rose, Hiyori, Love, Mashiro were almost here, Shinji was a good way behind them. If they were as close as they felt they would be here in a minute or less.

**Mori Pov  
**

* * *

****this place was so weird, it was like I was floating through murky water, every so often, orbs of light would float by me, when I got close to examining one, I realized it wasn't an orb it was a memory, it was a day I had spent at the academy, one I couldn't remember but it was floating by, he did say this was where the things I forgot or partially forgot went. It was a frighting place, while it gave the illusion of being able to float forever, there was also an underlying feeling of something menacing, something just wrong. This is where my nightmares lurked, where the sat in wait until I slept.

I drifted through the dark abbess in search of some form of barrier, I found it when my entire body collided painfully with what I had thought to be just another shadow, it was solid black, and it stretched as far as I could see in any direction, pure black, not the same murky grey as everything else.

I pounded on the barrier, I beat it, struck it, kicked it. I slammed my body over and over against the solid structure, but it didn't give in to me. I banged and slammed against the wall, nothing, I kept it up until my body was burning with exertion and then kept pushing, then there was something, a crack appeared in the wall. I knew nothing from my power had created the rift, that meant, that one of my captors was dead; I wondered which one it was. only moments later two more cracks appeared in the structure, I smiled, the Vizards were winning.

with that thought, I began to ram my body against the wall again, they had weakened it for me, I was determined to break it on my own, then, Renko's soul is mine.**  
**

* * *

**Love pov**

With my hollow mask, it had only taken a second to cut down that red faced guy, as soon as he fell we started to run in Mori's direction, Kensi and Lisa were with her from the feel of things, but they didn't send up the signal, and they weren't fighting, I didn't know what was up, but something wasn't right.

We raced back down the hallway back into the room we had entered from; from there we took the north passage, a strait shot to Kensi, Lisa, and Princess. Mashiro kept up a constant stream of chatter about missing her 'Mo-Chan' I just tuned her out and kept running. She seemed content with me just nodding every now and then.

I felt Rose and Hiyori up ahead of us, they weren't that far, but the pace was slow, Hiyori felt weak injured. I looked at Mashiro and opened my mouth to speak.

''Hey love, lets flash step to Rose, whoever gets there first wins, 123 go!'' before I could process her words she had already flashed forward in Shunpo step. I swore and flashed forward to catch up with them.

Rose was carrying Hiyori, her blood had leaked down staining the white of his shirt, it was obvious he had administered some minor healing, but really none of us except Hatchi had any gift for healing kido. His usually bored eyes held a slight panic.

I couldn't blame him, Hiyori had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. Running with her held like that probably wasn't helping things either, dammit. I held out my arms and he handed her to me, I put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, she weakly opened her eyes.

''Lo…Love, whe…where's… Shinji?'' she gasped out. Though the two would never admit it, they were close, like brother and sister almost, she was worried for him.

''He's not far behind us. Just hold on, well get Princess, then take you back to Hatchi so he can fix you up.'' I promised. She nodded faintly and her eyes fell closed, I glanced up at Rose.

''Those hollows, one stabbed her from behind, I think that man must have ordered them not to get back up until we were distracted, I thought they were dead, they just laid there, then a sword went straight through her. I killed them both.''

There was a tinge of regret in his voice, he recognized that the murder had to be done, but he still hated that he had to take a life, I couldn't blame him, Rose had always balked at killing anything but hollows.

''Do you think we should wait for Shinji?'' Mashiro asked looking south. Why do people always look in the direction of what their talking about?

''No , when he gets close he'll Shunpo to meet us, I just want to know why Lisa and Kensi haven't signaled yet, it's obvious they found her.'' Rose mused.

''Well, we can't wait around here all day.'' I started to run forward. I tried to keep my gate even to avoid jostling Hiyori, from the way she clenched her jaw I could tell she was in pain, but there was no way I could heal her.

''Shinji's catching up fast.'' Rose commented.

''Yeah, he's probably about to tear his hair out for being the one farthest from her.'' I called back, Hiyori mumbled something vaguely resembling 'stupid baldy', but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

**shinji Pov**

I was running full force in the direction of Mori, why hadn't Kensi and Lisa signaled us? I was gaining on the others, Hiyori was injured I could feel that much, It worried me, but what worried me more was the lack of contact from Lisa and Kensi, also the fact that Mori seemed to be randomly letting out blast of spirit pressure. Another worry was that aside from the arrancar, I hadn't run into anyone, was almost back to the room we had started from. I could see the final bend of the hallway.

I ran out into the open room, but I immediately stopped. How had I not sensed this? Those hollow people, Makitores were surrounding the room all staring blankly ahead, a group of people were also there some were men, some women, but what I couldn't take my eyes from was the man in the center of the room, he was tall, maybe just a half inch shorter than me, he had black spikey hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I knew him instantly Renko Sakutaro; That bastard.

* * *

**Lisa Pov  
**  
The others all ran straight into the room where we stood waiting with those insane twins and Mori who had yet to show convincing signs of life. Rose had blood stains all down his shirt, but I could tell he wasn't injured, the blood must either belong to his former opponent, or Hiyori who seemed to be passed out limp in Love's arms

''What's going on? Who are those two?'' Rose asked with a gesture at the twins who stood frozen as though in fear of being noticed. Now that I was looking the man was really good looking, the girl wasn't bad either, what can I say, I'm curious.

''Those are Kyo and Kiya, their going to help us.'' Speaking of guys who aren't bad looking, Kensi spoke.

''Shinji isn't coming this way anymore.'' Mashiro observed. Since when did Hell freeze over? Mashiro just observed something, the end is coming.

''Um, I don't mean to be rude, but your friend, not the freakishly strong one, the other, he's in the main room, and um, so is Renko.'' Kiya said in a timid voice, it put us on read alert, Shinji wouldn't think twice about getting in a fight with this guy. we all started to turn for the exit

''Stop, let me see her wounds, I'm pretty good with Kido.'' Kiya stepped forward bravely, Love held Hiyori out slightly and the girl went to work over her letting the glow of spirit pressure go over the wound, we all stood and watched for a few minutes, the wound closed, but there was a mark, and you could tell to much movement would reopen it. Either way, it was an improvement and would stop her from bleeding to death.

the Kido seemed to take it out of her, she slumped backward, her brother moved to catch her but Rose was quicker the girl collapsed in his arms. I only sighed and rolled my eyes, it didn't feel like Shinji had started fighting yet, but we couldn't waste much more time.

''We have to go help Shinji'' I urged them. They nodded, Kyo got beside me, he was holding Mori's hand and seemed to be tugging her along, Love, holding Hiyori and Kensi came behind us, followed by Rose carrying Kiya, and Mashiro not straying from their sides. We began to run for the main room; I cursed over and over the fact that Shinji was about to impulsively jump into a fight, and I was going to have to save his worthless ass.

* * *

**Shinji Pov**

''Well, if it isn't the former captain who thinks he has a right to what belongs to me.'' The man declared with an arrogant smirk.

''Well, if it isn't the bastard who thinks he owns my woman.'' I sneered in my best smart ass voice.

''Sir, I assume you know of Mori's past, so I also assume you know who I am, that leads to the clear assumption that you are aware Mori is in love with me.'' He said with a calm smile, the rage was building deep in me, this was the one who hurt her, who made her cry. Who had her own brother go against her, that's not trying to hurt someone, that's trying to destroy them, and he would pay.

''You assume way to fucking much bastard. Mori doesn't love you, she wants you to burn in hell, and im going to help you get there.'' I smiled a sadistic smile, I was going to enjoy ripping his throat out.

''I suppose we'll see about that, Shinji Hirako.'' He still smirked slowly drawing his sword.

''Suppose we will, Jackass.'' I reached for the hilt of my sword ever present at my side, Sakande hummed with excitement at my side, my desires were his desires, that means, he wanted to gut the bastard just as much as me.

I slowly slid the dangerous sword from the sheathe , there was the delicate sound of the metal hissing out of its container, I held my zanpactou before me ready for battle.

''Oh, how unimpressive, I was expecting more from you.'' He sighed disappointedly.

''Were you?' I reached a hand up and drug it through the air, calling my hollow my voice was layered when I spoke again,' _Don't blink.''_

**OK, SO that was the longest chapter in the history of this story, I really hope it was worth the wait!  
Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Lots of love,**  
**Broken Flame.**


	16. Battle for her soul

**Ok, so here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it, this fic is almost at its end, I think it might end up being about 20 chapters; so, my first fan fic is almost at its close, man this makes me feel old, I think I'm going to cry! Oh by the way, chapter was late because… I HAVE A NEW BABY COUSIN! He's the cutest baby I have ever seen!  
Status report: I have given up on Shuhei, I know, I've been chasing him a while but I decided that it's not fair for me to be in love with Shinji yet still chase him, so I let him go.**

**Reviews!:**  
**TheBeginingsEnd- yes, I'm in the process of moving so updates are slow, sorry, but I am alive, thanks for the review, they always brighten my day!**

**Bluu6293- yay! I'm really glad you think my fic is good, I really have trouble because before I put a chapter up I edit it like three times, then I read it once its posted so I'm always picking it apart looking for errors, it makes me feel good to hear people like it.**

* * *

**Lisa Pov**

we were charging down the hallway, Shinji had just hollowfied, I could feel the shift in his spirit pressure. Just as soon as it shifted, Mori took off, she jerked her arm free from Kyo and sprinted head on down the hall, her pace shifted into a shunpo step, her master called her, we could have shunpoed after her, except that Love and Rose were both carrying unconscious girls.

''Damn!'' Kensi cursed.

''Ok, Kyo you come with me and Kensi. Mashiro stay back and protect the others.'' I ordered. They nodded at me. Kensi, Kyo and I shot forward in Shunpo. We raced the rest of the way down the hall hoping we would get there in time to stop Mori.

* * *

**Shinji Pov  
**'_'don't blink'' _I hissed in my hollow voice. The man's face showed no fear, that just pissed me off.

''Surely you don't think I intend to fight you, it would be a waste of my time seeing as I am so much above you.''

''How in fucking hell are you above me?''

''I see that you must have been encouraging Mori's foul language, do you know how long I've tried to break her of that?'' he sounded exasperated. I reached up and moved my mask to the side to speak normally.

''Break her? she's not a horse you twisted bastard, and why the fuck does it matter whether or not she cusses, you must be gay or something.''

''I don't see why you two insist on using such language and questioning my sexuality, Mori is a woman isn't she? I was with her for years! What is it that convinces you I'm homosexual?''

''There's nothing wrong with being gay, It's your choice, I was just wondering why you won't leave Mori alone if your into guys, surely you didn't go through all this trouble just to lure me here. Because I'm not into guys, and even if I was, I don't think you're my type, now Mori, damn, that's my type.'' I prodded.

''you're just as bad as her, always pushing peoples buttons, I can see why the two of you are friends.'' He gave an indignant snort.

''Umm… hate to break it to you, but me and Mori aren't friends, she's my woman, I love her.'' I said it in the most derogatory tone of voice I could muster.

''No, as I have already informed Mori despite her ridicules claims, she is not allowed to love you.'' He stated with an arrogant air about him. 

''I said I love her, not that she loves me, I honestly don't know if she does.''

''So, she hasn't told you? That's gratifying, I may train her yet.'' I growled at him.

''She's not yours.''

''More mine than yours, but, this is irrelevant, as I was saying, I have no intention of fighting you, she is.'' He gestured at the north hallway, just as he did, Mori came running out. I wanted to run to her and grab her, but I stayed still, her eyes, they were a cold blue, possessed. 

Only moments later Kensi and Lisa came out of the hallway followed closely by a blonde man I didn't know. At the time I didn't care either, Mori, she was possessed, I was going to rip this bastard's throat out.

''SHINJI!'' Lisa yelled.

''don't interfere Lisa, don't let anyone interfere, this is my fight.'' I ordered, I was struck by how much like Hiyori or Ichigo I sounded.

Only a few seconds after that another group came out of the same hall they did, I looked over my friends to see who was hurt. Rose had blood down the front of his shirt but it didn't appear to be his, in his arms he held a blonde girl who looked like the man that had come with Lisa and Kensi. Mashiro looked fine, but love was what held my attention; he wasn't hurt, but Hiyori who he held in his arms was straining for breath, she lifted her head weakly and looked at me.

''Sh…Shinji.'' She smiled softly, strained, then her head leaned back to once again rest against Love, anger swirled deep inside me, they hurt her. My mind kept bringing fourth that picture, of her lying nearly cut in half in my arms after Gin Ichimaru nearly severed her spine. It made me even more enraged. My hollow was growing excited with the force of the anger and hatred I felt.

''You, how dare you _touch her!'' _I snarled. I held Sakande in front of me, I lunged forward, he made no move to block me, but it made no difference, there was a sound of clashing metal, and a blade was in between Sakande and Renko, I found myself staring into Mori's possessed, dead eyes.

''Ohh, Mori are you going to protect me?'' That bastard mocked in fake surprised voice.

''Yes'' It was her voice but it held no emotion, nothing crossed her face, she jumped back from me and got in front of Renko holding her sword ready for battle. I reached up and made my mask evaporate, I wasn't going to use my hollow against her.

''Mori, Wake up! MORI!'' I shouted trying to break through to her, she didn't even acknowledge me, just kept her gaze fixed and her body ready for battle.

''Mori darling, I want you to call your shiki.'' That bastard instructed with a sick smile on his son of a bitch face.

''Sing, Rikatori'' her voice was dead. The blade didn't change, nothing happened, she looked at it with that same blank look.

''Sing Rikatori.'' Her voice was just slightly harder this time, but still the blade didn't change.

''So, Rikatori is refusing to help you, well that is unfortunate, but from what you told me he's always been bit moody. I suppose you'll just have to fight without your Shiki and Banki, the question is,'' he looked at me,'' Will Mr. Hirako do the same.''

''I'm not going to hurt her.'' I glared at him for all I was worth.

''Then she's going to hurt you, I'm not sure if you two have ever seriously fought, but Mori is quite skilled.'' We had fought seriously, but her hollow had been holding her back, I had no idea how she was in a serious fight.

''Well, if you're just going to stand there, Mori, attack and kill Shinji Hirako.'' She nodded her head, those dead eyes never wavered, then she came charging for me, I blocked her strike, but I was surprised by the amount of power behind it, she was stronger than I thought she was, but not stronger than me.

She jumped back and came at me again; I looked hard into her eyes, nothing, nothing but cold blue. Mori was in there, but she couldn't stop this. She worked like a machine, she was just striking, backing off, then repeating, it was so freaking annoying, but that bastard seemed to be enjoying the show.

''How long are you just going to block her? Eventually she's going to get through your guard.'' Renko taunted me. Dammit I didn't want to fight Mori; I wanted to gut that son of a bitch!

''Shut the fuck up you twisted son of a bitch!'' I dodged out of the way of Mori's strike and lunged at him, but she was faster than I thought too, she blocked the blow and sent a foot up to slam into my stomach. I grunted and skidded backward with the force of it.

''Mori try to call Shiki again.'' The ass commanded.

''Sing, Rikatori.'' Her voice still held that dead uncaring tone, I was getting sick of it, I quickly sheathed Sakande, lunged at her and struck her in the stomach, no emotion crossed her face, her eyes just looked blankly into mine. I grabbed her wrist and twisted till she was forced to drop her sword, I then seized her other wrist and held her tightly against me so she couldn't escape.

''Mori! Mori! Wake up! Moritaki Akiki! Wake the fuck up!'' it seemed for a second something crossed her face. Just a moment, but I looked like her eyebrows had furrowed as though trying to remember something, and her eyes, they had flashed darker for a second, I was sure of it.

''Mori, Mori, Mori, Mori, MORI!'' I just kept screaming and repeating her name, hoping to wake her up, but she didn't have any more of a reaction than the first time, everyone in the room was staring at us, but no one moved, not Renko, his followers, or the rest of the Vizard.

Mori just didn't seem to hear my voice no matter how much I tried to make her. I was holding her wrist and screaming in her face but I still got nothing from her. I acted on the first thought that came into my mind, I released one of her wrist and used my free hand to pull her face to mine crashing my mouth against hers, she went stiff, not reacting, not responding, I pulled back from her and stared into her eyes, they were still that unfeeling blue. Then her fist collided with my face.

''SON OF BITCH!'' I shouted angrily as I stumbled backward holding my nose, letting go of her wrist was a mistake; damn that girl can throw a punch!

* * *

**Mori Pov**

Two more cracks were in the wall now. It was different than before, this time I had felt the give way beneath my hands, I was sure I was making progress, I smashed my side into the barrier again. Nothing, dammit this was annoying.

''MORITAKI AKIKI! Wake the fuck up!''  
A jolt like electricity surged through me, for a moment I was looking through my eyes again, I was in control, and Shinji was standing in front of me. It was gone just as quickly. But I knew he was out there, he was with my body, they were making me hurt him. Now I was even more pissed off.

The feeling of control had been there, I had been able to tell I could move my body with a thought, but it was like a rubber band snapping back into place, it was ripped from me just as quickly. DAMMIT!

I pressed harder on the barrier slamming my body into it over and over. Two more cracks, son of a bitch this is slow! I took a step back to examine the progress. Three cracks the Vizard had made, two I made and the newest two, seven cracks, four more, then I get to kill that fucking bastard. Maybe I'll take care of that whore Suki while I'm at it, I deserve a little fun right now, and ripping her hair out sounds like a helluva lotta fun right about now.

* * *

**Shinji Pov**

''I believe that's as good of proof as any that she doesn't love you, wouldn't you agree, Shinji Hirako?'' I glared at the bastard.

''Considering she's got you fucking with her head, no I wouldn't, you're going to burn in hell for this.'' I sneered in a smart ass voice.

''While I'm aware she has allowed you to defile her before, I have no doubt that being in my presences has reminded her of who she belongs to.'' Mori was still lunging at me using hand to hand attempting to strike me; I just kept dodging and talking to that bastard.

''What the hell do you mean? _Defile her? _Are you talking about sex?'' he clenched his jaw.

''Of course you would put it so bluntly as though it means nothing. And no that's not what I meant, I don't believe she gave herself to you in that way, I meant she allowed you to kiss her.'' He growled.

''Yeah, we've been sleeping in the same bed to cuddle and comfort each other.'' Even though that was really the truth, I said it in a sarcastic jackass voice. It sent the intended message because the bastard got a pissed off look on his face.

''How dare you imply she would give herself to you! Mori! Finish him you worthless wench!'' he yelled outraged, her attacks started coming more rapidly, and I could feel the increased power behind each attack.

''Your such a douche, who the hell says wench? Say Bitch, this is the twenty first century after all.'' I goaded.

''You will focus on you fight if you want to live!'' I had no idea how he got that idea, Mori was strong, but she was probably at the strength of an abnormally strong lieutenant, I was stronger than a captain, she was no challenge for me.

That was when I noticed where we were, she hadn't been randomly attacking me, she had been pushing me back in the direction of her discarded blade, before I could move to stop her she dodged and grabbed the sword lunging at me. I barley managed to lift Sakande quick enough to block the strike, she pressed slightly harder on my blade, but there was no doubt who had more strength.

I shoved her back from me and glared, damn, I didn't want to hurt her, I thought of tricking her into dodging so I could send an attack at that bastard, but I quickly dropped that idea, I didn't know just how far his control went, for all I knew she would throw herself in front of an attack, I couldn't risk it.

''Everyone stop.'' Mori froze at Renko's command, all eyes were on him. '' I'm bored with this; I want all officers of my legion to attack and kill the so called Vizard, and Kyo and Kiya Vega. All makitores, peruse Ichigo Kurosaki, it would seem he is headed this way, and that Kyo has fallen such a shame.''

The response was instantaneous, all the hollow people rushed down the hallway to meet Ichigo, though I knew he would make quick work of them. The officers ran towards my friends. Rose and Love had set the unconscious girls on the ground and the blonde man was guarding them, the others raced forward to meet the onslaught.

I looked back to Mori, her eyes were unwavering, letting me know she hadn't looked away at all the commotion, the look on her face was blank as ever, but the way her body was poised, the way she held her sword, that rang of a predator, she was watching me, she was waiting to strike me, to take down her prey. Damn, I can't think of anything sexier.

I ignored the battle and focused on blocking her strikes, I didn't want to, but I kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground, as soon as she was down I was on her, I pinned her down and held her arms so she couldn't fight, she struggled hard against me and thrashed as hard as she could, but I wasn't letting go of her anytime soon, the comrades of Renko were starting to fall as the Vizard donned their mask. It was almost over.

* * *

**Rose Pov.**

I slashed through the man in front of me. His spine was completely severed with my clean strike, I hated it. This was the second man I had cut down not counting the two earlier, I hated the murder, but also, I recognized it was necessary. The smell of blood was growing thicker every minute, I looked to my comrades.

Lisa was locked in battle with a tall brown haired man, till she ran her Trident like zanpactou through his throat. Two more bodies littered the ground at her feet. Love was fighting three at once, but they were on their last legs. I watched in dismay at the killed as he used a flaming attack to wipe out two, and a well-aimed cero to decapitate the other.

Kyo seemed to be doing well at guarding Kiya and Hiyori, so far four people had approached them, they had all gone down quickly, it was obvious he took his job fighting for his sister's safety seriously.

Kensi and Mashiro fought side by side, they had already killed two, and now they only had one attacker each, Mashiro kicked her foe causing her neck to crack loudly and bend an unnatural way, it was obvious she wouldn't be getting back up Kensi, I knew he didn't like killing a woman, but he still shoved his combat knife zanpactou straight through her temple causing blood to spurt.

All that was left of our foes was that bastard Renko, and a woman who had moved to his side rather than join the fight, she was beautiful, long black hair to her hips, and charming brown eyes, if I had to guess, I would say she was a replacement for Mori, not as pretty, but still a replacement.

I dispelled my mask watching my friends do the same, we had won this battle, not that I had doubt from the start, but still, it shocked me that people so weak had tried to take us on. Sad really, if they hadn't come after Mori, their deaths wouldn't have been a necessity. We all went silent in respect for their passing.

''Shinji?'' a voice I knew all too well questioned, that was when it struck me, they were dead, and I was well aware of what that meant.

* * *

**Mori Pov**

it had started quickly, one more crack appeared, I stepped back to inspect what was left of the barrier when the entire place started shaking. I was forced to my knees and the force of it rocked murky expanse, the barrier began breaking, not cracks, but chunks were falling, I covered my head and tried to avoid being struck, but it crumpled and broke apart before my eyes. Only two chunks of the wall were still standing, that meant only two of Renko's legion were still alive.

I felt the same elastic sensation I had before, then I was looking through my eyes, I could feel the ability to move my limbs, and I was looking at the most beautiful sight in the world.

Shinji's face was staring down into mine with burning intensity, he had me pinned to the floor and was holding my arms up above my head to prevent me from moving. I briefly thought of what this would feel like on a bed, but scolded myself for allowing such fantasies in our current situation, his eyes went wide.

''Shinji?'' I questioned, I had no idea what had made his eyes grow wide.

''Mori…your eyes…they're green…your, you're you again!'' he exclaimed with joy in his voice, he quickly pulled himself off me releasing my wrist, I thought of pouting at the loss of contact but was quickly pacified and he pulled me into a warm embrace of those loving, yet deadly, not to mention skinny, arms of his. I sighed contentedly and placed my head on his shoulder.

''Well, isn't that sweet.'' I froze when I heard Renko's voice behind me, of course he was one of the two still alive, Shinji stood pulling me up with him, and placing an arm around my waist. I turned to face him and found that the other was Suki who was close at his side. Why was it her you might ask, well the answer to that is simple, in one of my past lives, I must have been Sosuke Aizen, because Karma fucking hates me! Then again he's not dead only bound, well I must have been and evil person of some sort.

''It would appear you won this battle Vizard, but don't think I intend to give up.'' He sneered, his whore stayed close to his side, oh how I wanted to rip her hair out, and stab him where it hurt. Bastard.

''Ya know ya say that like ya think you're going somewhere.'' Shinji drawled in his sexy voice beside me, I felt the arm around my waist tighten. He was pissed, which reminds me the son of a bitch cheated on me; we are going to have a long 'talk' when we get out of here.

'_Hime don't be bitch_.' Rikatori scolded.  
_  
'He's right Kid, ya need to cool it, he seems like a cool guy_.' Ten'nanshou commented.

_'Shut up you stupid lizard, you don't know anything_.' Netsubaki fired back.

_'don't listen to her Ten'nanshou, she's just being bitchy because he kicked her ass when he first fought Mori._'' This caused Netsubaki to sulk.

_'Guys, I'm a little busy, just shut up, and also come up with a nick name for him, Ten'nanshou is a mouthful.'_

''And you, Shinji Hirako, say that like you think I'm incapable of doing so.'' He taunted back. Wow, the two most annoying men I have ever met in same room, somehow I didn't think it would be half this civil.

''Oh you're not going anywhere, I'm going to kill you.'' Shinji released his hold on me and stepped forward, he bent down and pick up the blade he had apparently discarded when pinning me. Each of his movements was deliberate, he was serious in his intent to kill, I glanced over my shoulder to see the Vizard were standing to the side with Kiya and Kyo, I got the message from their expressions, this was Shinji's fight. I moved back picking up Rikatori and sheathing him on the way.

''How much do you want to go gut that bitch Suki?'' Kiya questioned as soon as I joined them gaining odd looks from the Vizard. I looked at her, she was breathing heavy, and leaning into Kyo's side, other than exhaustion she didn't seem wounded. I grinned falling into our usual easy pattern as though it had been yesterday since we had walked these very halls as best friends, rather than fifty years.

''I want to rip the whores hair out and show her the inside of her own heart.'' She broke into a wide grind, Kyo let out an exasperated sigh, 'How to kill Suki' was a game me and Kiya had invented one day when bored, basically, we got pissed at her, then planned how we would kill her and avoid getting caught, Kyo was usually the fall guy in these plans.

''you guys are friends?'' Lisa asked with a questioning look.

''Yes, these two are the best, though you need to watch them, they're trouble makers.'' The twins faked offense at the comment just like the first time I met them. The first time a met them, Renko, Renko, he's about to fight Shinji! That realization hit me like a well-placed hit from Hiyori. I then also noticed I hadn't seen Hiyori, I scanned the group again and saw she was unconscious on the floor, there was tear in her shirt at the shoulder, and a jagged mark of a wound close to reopening, it was a morbid sight, I still managed to tear my eyes away from her too look at Shinji.

''Really do ya think I'm letting you go anywhere after how you treated my woman? Man, you really are shit stupid.''

''Stop using such language in my presence, and she is not yours!'' Renko snarled.

''Whatever, get ready.'' Shinji lifted his sword and readied himself to attack. Renko only smiled.

Shinji rushed straight at him, he was going for a kill shot, Renko didn't move, Suki pressed herself against his back. It was then that a piece of knowledge I had long forgotten drifted back into my mind, Suki's zanpactou's ability.

''NO!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was wasted though, Shinji's attack was too far into motion to stop, the swirling purple vortex I knew all too well was already opening behind Suki and Renko. Suki was going to use her zanpactou to help them escape into another dimension, and they were going to drag Shinji with them.

I think it was the fastest shunpo in the history of forever, but I couldn't ponder that at the moment, I flashed forward and slammed my body against Shinji to keep him from entering that other world with the two of them.

''Mori, that's no fun, was going to bring him with me, well it can't be helped now, I'll see you again little wildcat, make no mistake of that.'' I watched as he and Suki stepped through the vortex and it closed. He escaped.

''Damn it! That Fucking bastard got away!'' Shinji shouted in outrage. Ichigo came jogging out of the hallway to the south of us, he really has bad timing, Shinji's anger was instantly directed on him.

''Where the hell were you Kurosaki? How long does it take to kill a fucking arrancar and a few measly hollow people huh? Just how shit stupid are you?'' I could see the surprise written all over the face of Isshin's son, then anger.

''What the hell Hirako? I didn't do anything wrong! And you got your girl back too, so let's just get the hell out of here!'' I grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him around to face me before he could physically attack Ichigo.

* * *

**Shinji Pov**

Mori pulled me around to face her and I found myself looking into sad green eyes.

''Why did you come here?'' she asked me sadly, I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her, to never let anything or anyone touch her ever again. But I knew I couldn't do that until I said what I needed to.

''Because I love you, I'll always come when you need me. Mori, you my first love, the only girl I ever loved, and you're the only girl I'm ever going to love, I don't want anyone but you, and I never will.''

''Shinji…YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'' I jumped back in surprise when she shouted at me, then I got pissed.

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT BITCH!'' Her eyes lit up with rage.

''You dumbass! What hell were you thinking, you could have been killed!'' she screamed at me.

''Me? You're the one who got kidnapped! What did you want me to do,'' my words stopped as she grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers, our lips crashed down on each other. I held tightly to her hips pulling her tightly against me. She held my shoulders as I slanted my lips against hers.

I was lost in the sensation of her warm full lips on mine when a long whistle drew my attention. I released her an looked up to see that all the Vizard, pulse Ichigo and two blondes were staring at us.

Lisa looked amused, so did Love and Rose. Kensi was looking away now, disgusted if I had to guess, Mashiro was giving me a thumbs up. The blondes were grinning ear to ear, Ichigo on eh other hand was Bright red, and Hiyori was still passed out. I sighed and put an arm around Mori.

''Ok Guys, let's get the hell out of here.'' They all nodded agreement and came over to us, Love was carrying Hiyori, Kensi pulled a small device from the pocket of his cargo pants and spoke into it. Only seconds later a senkimon opened in front of us, I watched as the panels slid open and the other started to step through back into the world of the living.

Just as me and Mori began to enter I glanced back over my shoulder, this place, it had been the source of so much pain for the woman I loved. I loved her.

''Mori, I told you that I love you.'' She looked at me slightly confused before realization overtook her features. She pressed against me and sweetly wrapped her arms around my waist.

''Shinji, I love you, I want to stay with you forever, now, let's go home.'' She released my waist and pulled me by the hand into the light of the senki gate, I smiled slightly to myself. She was going to stay with me, I gave a slight squeeze to the hand of my, girlfriend, lover, wife to be, and mother of my unborn children. In your fucking face you bastard. I knew he was coming back, I really hope she gets knocked up by then so I could rub his face in it.

* * *

**SO, that chapter took forever to write! I wrote three editions of this chapter, this one, one where Shinji killed him, and one where Mori killed him. but I ditched both those because in one, Kiya died, and in the other, Lisa got injured and thinking she was about to die admitted her love of Rose, it was late at night when I wrote that, but it was still messed up. Please review!**

**Lots of love,**  
**Broken Flame.**


End file.
